


The Encyclopedia Daemonica

by Lyubo_Iv



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyubo_Iv/pseuds/Lyubo_Iv
Summary: An in-depth exploration of many aspects of the DooM universe's story, levels, artifacts, demons and more. This repository of dark knowledge is eagerly looking for fresh mortal souls to share its secrets... are you brave enough to open it?
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's high time this beats arrived to AO3... and I'm posting it on the 15th anniversary since its completion and initial release. To say that "Time flies" would be an understatement. The only thing that's missing is "The Road of Doom" - a short poem on the first page of the original release, which could not be recovered.

##  **ENCYCLOPEDIA DAEMONICA**

##  **v 2.2**

###  **_by Lyubomir Ivanov_ **

####  **TOME I - CLASSIC DOOM**

**About the "Encyclopedia Daemonica" version 2.2**

**(New Revised Edition + Doom 64 + John Romero's SIGIL)**

The first version of the _Encyclopedia Daemonica_ was completed in the early morning hours (I'd say somewhere between 3:00 and 4:00) of November 1, 2005 - after several months of mostly nocturnal work (it's easier to work on dark stories when it's dark outside). It seemed so huge at first that I thought I'd never finish it...

The great thing about older games with simpler storylines and worlds (such as Dooм) is that they allow the player's imagination to run wild and fill in the gaps. This is exactly what this work of fan fiction does - it presents a number of details that give the DooM universe a detailed and complete look. These include all sorts of ideas and theories that I have had throughout the many years of playing my favorite game...

This new version has been updated with some stuff - most notably info on the Xbox bonus levels (Sewers & Betray), as well as _No Rest for the Living,_ the bonus mini-episode for Doom 2.

Are you ready? Immerse yourselves into this dark knowledge, and may the Marine guide your path!

**Chapter structure:**

**TOME I - CLASSIC DOOM**

**1\. Introduction -** you are here :)

**2\. Story & Levels**

2.1 Ultimate Doom

2.2 Doom 2: Hell on Earth / No Rest for the Living

2.3 Final Doom: TNT / Evilution

2.4 Final Doom: The Plutonia Experiment

**3\. Weapons & Ammo**

**4\. Items & Artifacts**

**5\. Enemies**

**6\. Hazards & Secrets**

* * *

**TOME II - BEYOND CLASSIC DOOM**


	2. The Ultimate Doom

###  **Story & Levels**

####  **THE ULTIMATE DOOM**

Far in the future, beyond our time, humanity has developed to the point where it reaches out for distant planets and starts, yet has not solved its own problems on their home planet. Powerful and ruthless corporations rise in this harsh and cruel world of business competition, dark corporate secrets, and industrial sabotage. Seeking a position that would strengthen them, they look up to the planets of the Solar System that offer conditions for colonization and profits – far from the eyes of society and authorities, with freedom of research and experimentation, in pursuit of power and money. One of those companies is the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC).

Through diligence and trickery that has remained hidden for the public, the UAC succeeded to establish the first crude colony upon the desolate wasteland of Mars. With the discovery of astounding new technology that allowed the UAC to process toxic waste and turn it into much needed fuel or drinkable water. The monopolist position of the UAC dealt a fatal blow to the competition, and the enormous profits ensured the expansion of the Mars colony and the future of the UAC as an influential player on the arena of world politics. The consequences of that led to the UAC's affiliation with the Space Marine Corps and the initiation of a bold experimental project.

The first specialized colony compound was set up on the moon of Deimos. The construction process was difficult and the buildings followed a crude design, meant to minimize expenses, and optimize performance. The high-tech refinery that would earn the company enormous profits was merely a cover for the base's true purpose. A special installation, known as "The Anomaly," was constructed, and within it, an experiment never before seen by science was conducted – creation and control of dimensional gateways that would enable instant and cheap travel through the unfathomable distance of the Universe, to any location imaginable.

In order for the experiment to be started, another specialized colony was built on the other moon of Mars – Phobos. Technology had advanced much since the time of the Deimos base construction, and the facility of Phobos was built quickly, using improved methods and better components. The new base had a fresh and promising look, implying high productivity. The new Anomaly followed new secret principles in its design and was meant to be the other end of the first experimental gateways. Only a week after the Phobos anomaly was complete, the experiments were initiated.

The project went very well in the first few weeks – gates were opened without trouble, and various gadgets thrown in one of the portals instantly appeared through the other. The scientists' satisfaction with the success lasted for only a few days – what they looked forward to was sending a human being through the portal. A successful result would serve as the necessary boost towards UAC's newest epochal technological achievement.

At that same time, on Earth, the Space Marine Corps, due to lack of other assignments, played the role of a riot control task force, dealing with the violent expressions of the controversy within society. One specific accident brought about the issue of controversial attitudes within the ranks of the Marine Corps itself. During a routine operation that had to quell violent food riots, a space marine, whose name remains unknown, refused to follow a direct order from his commanding officer. The order was to open fire upon a group of civilians, mainly women, who blocked a street in the city. Under the pressure of the officer, who clearly demonstrated that he was willing to personally execute the civilians, the marine lost control and reacted by assaulting his own commander.

The Space Marine Corps high command was not pleased with the perspective of that accident becoming overblown by the media. Seeking a quick and decisive, yet quiet solution to the problem, they decided the marine's fate within one hour: he was to be permanently transferred to Mars, left there to work at UAC's security office and stay away from the Earth for as long as possible... The next ship that took off for Mars took that soldier with it – a soldier who knew that for him, there was no return ticket.

Meanwhile, the UAC gateway project had lapsed into a discouraging recession. None of the men who were sent through the portals survived. Quite a few marines were lured into participation in the project with promises of promotions and special financial compensations for them and their families. Most of them went in and appeared on the other end looking normal. Only a few seconds were necessary for them to slip into terrible madness that ended in a full body explosion caused by unknown forces. Some men were already dead when they appeared on the other end. Others exploded during entry, resulting in a shower of blood and body parts that was sprayed upon the waiting scientists. Still others disappeared without a trace after entering the portals. The project was not going well, and word was heard about its potential shutdown.

It was around that time when a terrible accident happened. The gates on Deimos opened, as if by their own will, as the computer systems went berserk, possessed by an unseen force, leaving the scientific personnel confused and unable to react. Before they could try to find the out the cause of that event, a horde of nightmarish creatures poured out of the portals and slaughtered everyone within the building, striking quickly and mercilessly. Within a couple of minutes the whole Deimos base was overrun by the invading monstrosities, as the base was only able to send a quick message to Mars. Shortly thereafter, the moon of Deimos vanished from the sky, consumed by an enormous discharge of infernal energy. The colonists on Mars were ill prepared for the emergency situation, and before they could react, a distress call came from Phobos as the demonic horrors had invaded and overrun that base. Having taken full control over it, the mysterious invaders had an outpost in our universe.

A space marine strike team was quickly assembled, including the unknown marine. As they landed on Phobos, the group went into the infested facility, seeking to determine the source and intent of the invasion, as well as find a way to repel it. The specific marine of interest was left to guard the landing pod, as the others did not quite trust him. From there, he could only listen on the radio as his comrades fell one after another, exterminated by unknown horrors. This went on until he realized he was the only survivor, having no weapons and ability to return to Mars.

The only choice for the marine was to enter the base and try to fight the invaders before an even greater tragedy follows. Having only his pistol, he enters the base, knowing that the nightmare has only just begun...

* * *

**Episode 1: Knee-Deep in the Dead:** The very first episode of Doom. Starting from the survived marine's entry into the base, it unfolds as the hero fights his way through the Phobos base, moving through high-tech industrial facilities, looking for a path into the Anomaly building. Once there, he has to confront the two Barons of Hell (the "Bruiser Brothers"). Killing them reveals the way to the portal, which takes the marine beyond the boundaries of our Universe.

**1.1 Hangar:** Being the newer and more advanced of the two experimental facilities, the Phobos base was expected to be a hub for heavy traffic related to both fuel production, and the secret experimental program at the Anomaly. A specialized hangar was built, equipped with extra-capacious storage and landing space, advanced communications systems, and a class D-8 control tower. Landing platforms have been built both inside and outside the facility, used in accordance with the priority of arriving cargo. When the demons invaded, they sealed the main hangar bay gate, and disabled the control tower communication systems. The marine's task within the hangar is to reactivate those systems and initiate the distress beacon that would call for reinforcements.

**1.2 Nuclear Plant:** The Phobos base was designed to utilize an independent source of power. A state of the art nuclear plant was built, which would generate enough power for the needs of all activities within the colony, and would not produce any considerable waste and side radiation. The high level of safety within the installation helped the quick construction and start. The reactor itself is buried deep under the building. All control, regulation, maintenance, and repairs are conducted through the equipment and computers within the structure above the ground. An enormous control room, with many swinging corridors and tons of expensive equipment controls the energy production and distribution. Four teams of technicians manned fifty-six workstations and ensured the stable operation of the whole system. The invading demons have shut down most of the power plant systems. The marine has to reactivate them and restore power to all key elements of the base.

**1.3 Toxin Refinery:** One of the most expensive facilities within the base, this heavy refinery utilizes experimental technology to process highly toxic, corrosive, and volatile radioactive waste, which could not be processed by any other refinery. The exact process and technology are unknown, though the observation of technicians have revealed that there are several phases, one of which involves electron burst injection, and a series of chemical reactions. The result of the treatment is the transformation of dangerous toxic waste into non-corrosive, non-radioactive liquid with relatively low toxicity, which can easily be used in the Central Processing unit. During the invasion, demons damaged the control systems of the refinery and stopped the production process. Reactivating it would restore raw material supply, and unblock several important systems within the other facilities.

**1.4 Command Control:** This facility controls almost every aspect of the Phobos base. It is directly connected with the main computers of every facility on the moon, with the exception of the Anomaly. The uplink allows the facility to manipulate the conditions and operations within the other buildings, as well as keep constant observation and record of everything that goes on there. The Command Control is equipped with control consoles, regulation stations, and a multi-channeled central server that controls all automated processes within the Phobos colony – too numerous for a human operator to handle alone. Because of the lack of those operators, many systems are not responding. The marine has to release all control uplinks so that each building's computer would assume control on its own and settle the internal system disturbance.

**1.5 Phobos Laboratory:** This building houses all laboratories and scientific operations on Phobos. The facility is equipped with highest-level laboratories in the following fields of science: chemistry, microbiology, nanotechnology, and astronomy – disciplines that are related to the purposes of the base, both official and secret. An advanced electronic library was built, by special request of the UAC research division, which serves as both a source of reference, and archive for anything the science team discovers. An enhanced security system was implemented because of the risks that are related to experimentation and research. As demons breached into the laboratories, the system has blocked the exits, and the marine is unable to proceed. Therefore, he needs to reset the alarm system control core so that the way ahead is cleared.

**1.6 Central Processing:** This facility houses the primary production capacity of the Phobos base. UAC's proprietary technology is used to transform treated toxic waste into high-quality spaceship fuel, which is much needed as humanity expands its hold over the Solar System. The waste is passed through several different stages of analysis, heating, reaction, and final cooling before shipment. This installation engages the greatest share of personnel and resources in the Phobos base. In return, it produces enormous profits for the UAC and serves as the colony's official main operational purpose. The marine's task is to restart the installation's CPU unit, so that he would be able to enter the computer station while the systems boot.

**1.7 Computer Station:** The computer station has the role of a primary data hub for the colony. The server for the Phobos network is installed there, as well as many computers, which handle tasks of analysis, calculations, observation, and control. The station also serves as an administrative center for Phobos, as it keeps the databases with full information about the base employees, financial status, development plans, and more... Another key feature of the computer station is that it provides the only entrance into the Phobos Anomaly, protected by an independent security system. The marine can bypass it, if he is able to reach the override console and upload the emergency situation program package. Then, the path to the Anomaly will be opened.

**1.8 Phobos Anomaly:** The second dimensional gateway facility was built in accordance with secret experimental designs, which stressed on having all of the unmanned equipment hidden underground, and utilizing a special building shape, which enhances performance. The antechamber, the connecting corridor, the pentagon hall, and the portal itself, were calculated and positioned according to a sophisticated scheme for the facilitation of tearing the fabric of time and space. The method the installation is controlled and maintained is kept in secret. The demons have left two powerful creatures, the Barons of Hell, who guard the gateway and command the overrun base. They have to be defeated if the marine is to reach the portal and go through it. What waits beyond, is a matter of speculation...

**1.9 Military Base (secret):** This installation houses the small contingent of Space Marines that are stationed at the Phobos base. Access to the facility is limited and strictly controlled. Barracks, training grounds, armories, and a command HQ are the features of the building. The building structured was designed in a way that allows the marines to use it as a training arena. The marine has decided to encode and block the computer systems, as there is some probability for the demons to breach the military databases, or to gain access to the stored weaponry and ammo.

**1.10 Sewers (secret, Xbox bonus level):** This series of decrepit old tunnels and chambers dates back to the earliest days of the Phobos base construction. It is not certain what their original intended purpose was, but it is known that some changes in the construction plans left the sewers well outside the perimeter of the base. As a result, they were sealed and abandoned. When the demons invaded, however, they somehow found a way into this forgotten place and have turned it into a cozy lair. The marine does not like making detours, yet he realizes it would be better if this area is purged.

* * *

**Episode 2: The Shores of Hell:** The marine finds himself within the lost Deimos base, fighting trough dark damaged buildings, encountering more powerful and hideous creatures. His target is a mysterious construction site in the southwest area of the base. As he arrives, the construction of a diabolical tower has been finished. There, the marine confronts the Cyberdemon and defeats him in a fierce battle. Looking over the moon's edge, he discovers the terrible truth – Deimos floats over Hell itself. Finding a way down, he endeavors on his most dangerous mission yet...

**2.1 Deimos Anomaly:** This dimensional gateway facility is the uneven counterpart of the installation on Phobos. The building and the equipment are old and better fit for minimized expenses and optimal functionality. The very first attempts at dimensional travel were made within this place, and it houses a huge archive of all experimental results from the start of the project until its sudden end. The gateway technology is not based on specific building shape and structure, but on heavy machinery: tachyon flow controllers, electromagnetic energy flow systems, powerful calculation processors, and several other support systems. After the demons invaded, they removed almost all of the gateway components, and the power supply consoles above the coolant pool, which is all that remains. The marine would seek to reset the security system before he could go through the lost base.

**2.2 Containment Area:** The first colony outside Mars had to rely on self-sustenance and preparedness for anything that might happen in the area. All necessary and emergency supplies were carefully cataloged and stored within a special compound – the greatest building on the surface of Deimos. Any subsequent discoveries and shipments that came were also stored there. The installation's primary purpose is to serve as storage area, providing huge empty halls, designed per the standard dimensions of UAC crates. There are air conditioning and observation systems installed in one part of the area, as well as a specialized catalog computer, behind a locked security door. The three-consoled system keeps record on everything that enters or exits the depot, including the recent anomalous movements within. The security system has been alerted, and the marine would have to reset it too, if he is to go on.

**2.3 Refinery:** The UAC's first success in treating toxic waste, was in transforming it into drinkable, though not necessarily pleasant in taste, water. The facility is, in general, a crude heavy refinery, designed to dissolve and remove all known basic and compound pollutants from moderately contaminated material. Further processing in the additional installation, which was built later, removes the remaining toxic residue and produces water of acceptable quality. The installation cannot handle heavily intoxicated substances – such material was sent to the modern and powerful Toxin Refinery on Phobos. Now, the refinery must be reactivated so that the maintenance tunnels are unlocked, and the way for the marine cleared.

**2.4 Deimos Laboratory:** As the first moon-based scientific complex of the UAC, the facility studied Deimos's hostile environment developed and life support systems that would allow frail human bodies to survive in it. Pathological, pharmacological, high technology, and protective equipment laboratories were set up and operated to improve the life and work conditions for all colonists that were stationed within the base. The extensive research went on all the time until the invasion, as the UAC decided to neither shut down the colony, nor modernize it in any way... As the marine passes through it, he has decided to retrieve all data records from the main computer, in honor of the slaughtered men and women who strived to improve their survival in the harsh conditions of the decrepit base. To this end, the hero must seek out the main system control panel. Anomalous readings indicate that the demons might have done minor modifications upon the installation's structure and functions.

**2.5 Command Center:** The old Deimos command center did not control every single aspect of the other buildings as its Phobos counterpart could. Instead, it only had full control over the life support systems of the colony: air temperature and humidity conditioning, water supply, electricity regulation, air purification, as well as several other features. All security record systems were placed within the building, as well as the living quarters for the high-ranking officers, with better conditions and improved safety. The correct functioning of the systems would disable most of the security systems that block the marine's path. Reactivation of the main server is required. Anomalous readings indicate that the demons might have done heavy modifications upon the installation's structure and functions.

**2.6 Halls of the Damned:** The dark brooding building that was designed to look slightly better than the other installations was built to be the colony's main administrative center. UAC bureaucrats determined the general course of the colony operations, made reports to Mars, and diligently recorded anything they considered important. The building consists of offices and administrative equipment. A special communication system was installed, used for contacting the authorities on Mars. The inhabitants of the building enjoyed improved life conditions and safety. The marine has decided to retrieve all data records from the facility's main computer, as in the laboratory. He is strongly convinced in the administrators' guilt about the invasion and its consequences... Anomalous readings indicate that the demons might have done minor modifications upon the installation's structure and functions.

**2.7 Spawning Vats:** This facility is an experimental area, where the UAC worked on their microbiology projects, which were overly neglected when work on dimensional gates began. Within the raw biomaterial tanks of this installation, scientists sought to produce various medical materials, as well as food, which would help the Deimos base sustain itself. Success was achieved with the growing of several types of fungi, algae, and moss. Making some amendments to their systems, the scientists endeavored to produce something stable and edible within their spawning vats. Everything ended with the invasion. The demons have been using the biomaterial to heal and even replicate themselves. The marine can stop this by activating the tanks purge system, which will empty the vats and exterminate any demonic material within them. Then, the hero would carry on to a terrible battle that awaits him... Anomalous readings indicate that the demons might have done minor modifications upon the installation's structure and functions.

**2.8 Tower of Babel:** At the southwest sector of Deimos, rises a huge dark tower. Finished mere hours before the marine arrived at it, it contains tremendous evil power, and is undoubtedly the key to the invasion that claimed so many lives. A foul ritual has been performed on that tower, before the marine could arrive and intervene. The dark master of the infernal spire, the hideous Cyberdemon, awaits the human who would dare to oppose him. The lower floors of the tower – demonic shrines, mausoleums, and reliquaries – have been emptied of all demonic guards, and the confrontation will take place within the sanctuary on the tower roof. Should the Cyberdemon fall, the demons' grip on the lost moon will be broken.

**2.9 Fortress of Mystery (secret):** A mysterious ghostly tower and its network of dungeons and crypts have appeared on Deimos. Its origins are unknown, its presence is maddening. The most powerful among the several other ethereal bastions of Hell, it served for ages as the site where powerful Soul Spheres and healing potions were produced. Today, its evil and the dark secrets that its vaults hold have been brought on Deimos, spelling eternal damnation for anyone and anything human. There are many unholy places within the fortress tower – libraries, treasuries, armories, and decorated halls. All of them are imbued with the foul presence of Hell's denizens and their evil master. Survival is only possible for the strongest, and the marine should feel lucky he appeared in the lowest dungeons of the fortress, where staying alive might be something more than a good wish...

* * *

**Episode 3: Inferno:** The marine has embarked upon his deadliest and most horrendous mission yet. His task is to survive the countless horrors of Hell, and reach the imposing castle that stands on the top of a mountain in the distance. Within that palace, the Spider Mastermind awaits – a battle that would put an end to the invasion that claimed the lives of many innocent people.

**3.1 Hell Keep:** An enormous fortress of black stone and bone stands at the entrance of Inferno, as it has stood for countless eons. Every darkened soul has to pass through the Keep's shadowy gates and meet its guardians, who will record the visitor in the Great Book of Records, wherein every denizen of Hell is written. The Keep also houses an enormous armory of demonically enchanted weapons that are to be used for the defense of Inferno against known and unknown enemies. Many vile eyes keep constant vigil from the battlements, over the entrance and the vaults filled with gruesome relics. For the marine, there is no other way into Inferno than through the Hell Keep. Should he perish, his soul will be forever bound to serve Hell as an unwilling guardian of the gates...

**3.2 Slough of Despair:** A forsaken area lies in the darkest corner of Inferno. That resting place of those who lived in sloth and despair is a zone of cold caverns and rocky fields of endless torment. The lost souls of its inhabitants roam those areas for an eternity, their bitterness, and hatred molding the very shape of the place, as deformed trees and pits of boiling slime have spawned all over the area. Long forgotten treasures have been stashed throughout the caverns, remnants of what was owned by those who are doomed to remain trapped in the Slough for all eternity. The marine must not give in to overwhelming despair, and carry on.

**3.3 Pandemonium:** A stout citadel stands upon the plains of Inferno. Pandemonium is the home of all warrior demons that constantly assault and pillage other worlds. Vile entities of many types gather here, honing their combat skills before going into the slaughter, followed by the satisfying plunder of what is left. Armories and vaults where stolen treasures are held are scattered throughout the citadel, sealed, and protected by the underworld's strongest enchantments. Many of the bestial warriors make their home within the Pandemonium after having claimed their place by proving themselves in the slaughter of innocents. The marine should mobilize his strength if he is to survive the perils of this place...

**3.4 House of Pain:** The unfortunate victims of demons are dragged in here, where their bodies are carefully and methodically dismembered, and the blood is extracted. Human blood is the preferred food for demons. This grotesque industrial facility produces food by extracting the blood of Hell's victims. Another purpose that it serves is the gathering and concentration of the victims' pain, which is afterwards exuded in the form of blood-red vaporous substance that spreads through Hell. It strengthens the unholy realm and enhances its atmosphere of suffering and despair. The marine should not be concerned with his own pain and fear. He must leave the House of Pain alive.

**3.5 Unholy Cathedral:** This foul temple is the focal point of the demons' dark corrupting powers. All wielders of demonic magic draw their power from this unholy spring – a cathedral with four rising spires above a central building. Within that cursed place many horrors of the underworld are hidden: the Unholy Bible of Baphomet, vaults of cursed tomes and weapons, libraries of blasphemies, catacombs with demonic relics, and numerous shrines and altars where evil and depravity shine triumphant. The marine can only hope to survive the terrors of the cathedral, without daring to think what awaits him otherwise...

**3.6 Mount Erebus:** The highest peak of Inferno rises in its northern parts. Mount Erebus is a natural rocky peak, with a heavily protected stronghold on the top. The stronghold is a compound that features the burning Hellforge of the demonic legions, armories, vaults, demonic barracks, and several temples. The Hellforge is the only known source of Spiritual Armor artifacts. The demonic garrison there keeps watch over the northern part of Inferno, ready to intervene in any situation. Another notable site is the harbor of souls, where an ethereal boat awaits those who are doomed to be banished into the twisting tunnels of the Warrens. What path would the marine take? Whatever the choice, the danger will be unimaginable.

**3.7 Gate to Limbo:** This temple is the last bastion before the palace of Dis. It serves as the point where only the highest ranking or the worthiest of demons are allowed to continue their journey towards the warlord of Inferno. Separate records of souls are kept here – chronicles of those who have been to Dis over the eons, a list of recognized specimens among demons. The traps and guards before the last gate are numerous – the task for the hero is worse than ever.

**3.8 Dis:** The palace that sits on top of a hill in the north west sector of Inferno is home of the warlord of Inferno – a fierce Spider Mastermind, chosen to be a leader among the others of his kind. The towers and galleries of the palace surround a huge courtyard, with the warlord's personal vault in its center. There is no real throne room – only twisting tunnels, dark halls, bloodstained altars, and ornamented balconies. The Spider Mastermind is aware of the arrival of a mortal man and has prepared to crush him under his steel legs. That last battle will determine whether the marine will return home or be damned for all time...

**3.9 Warrens (secret):** The southeastern rocky massive of Inferno houses a large palace, which is home of the souls of the insane. Mindless and erratic, these souls have warped and twisted the structure of the Warrens for millennia. Today, only a few lost fragments of the original structure remain. The rest of the site has been transformed into a nearly exact duplicate of the Hell Keep that the maddened spirits first saw when they were cast down into Hell. It is known that the original structure featured large halls, yards, and several crypts that contained forsaken relics of unknown origins, as well as collections of foul artifacts – creations of the insane who were banished into the Warrens. The marine should not succumb to the vile forces that inhabit the place, and find a way out.

* * *

**Episode 4: Thy Flesh Consumed:** Defeating the Spider Mastermind opens a portal that returns the marine back to Earth. There, he is assaulted by demonic forces. Hoping that what he faces is but a minor invasion from the gate that has affected only the surrounding countryside, the marine endeavors to cleanse the local areas and facilities from anything that has emerged from the depths of Hell. After slaughtering overwhelming hordes of demons, and defeating another Spider Mastermind, the marine witnesses the terrible truth – a massive invasion on a global scale is taking place, and no one knows if it could ever be stopped.

**4.1 Hell Beneath:** Very close to the area where the gate from Dis leads, lies a small demonic fortification, built not very long ago, yet already inhabited by nightmarish creatures. The crude fort consists of several yards, two buildings, and several hidden storage chambers. Barons of Hell are the masters of this place, and they keep constant vigil over the portal and anything or anyone that comes from it. They are aware of the marine's arrival and have prepared to kill him as soon as he makes the mistake of entering the fort.

**4.2 Perfect Hatred:** Between the walls of a small canyon, the demons have revealed an ancient demonic temple where artifacts of great power used to be kept. The greatest prize was hidden in the temple – a deadly Cyberdemon, which has been awakened and now guards the entrance into the temple. The area all around the temple is overrun, and even the nearby system of caverns has been invaded by dark things. The marine seeks to destroy the altar situated in the rear end of the temple... yet he cannot find a way to reach it.

**4.3 Sever the Wicked:** This compound of abandoned underground bunkers used to be a storage depot for explosives, missiles, and other types of ordnance, used by the military. The place was chosen because of the natural crevice filled with molten lava that runs through the area and adds natural protection to the site. The place was considered to be abandoned, as its capacity was not sufficient, and quite often personnel got lost within the underground chambers. The demons have invaded, maintaining a forceful grip on the whole area. The marine wants to cleanse it and go on, after using the unique opportunity to acquire an impressive load of ammo.

**4.4 Unruly Evil:** The children of Hell were quick to discover a long-forsaken fane, which had been used by worshippers of Baphomet many years ago. Sensing the place's residual dark power, the vile creatures have been drawn to it, waiting in ambush in every corner. A small building, a courtyard, an underground chamber, and a small ritual square where the exit is – that awaits the marine as he tries to get past this cursed area. To do this, however, he would have to obtain a key, which is hidden in a sealed and well-concealed demonic vault.

**4.5 They Will Repent:** This is a small sewage treatment facility, which processes the waste from the farms and small production facilities that lie through the open fields of this sector to the west of a medium-sized city. Several different types of toxic waste, or contaminated sewage water could be found within the installation, ready to be transformed into less hazardous chemicals that would later be used at other production sites. After the demons arrived, they have transformed the facility into something else – now, human blood is mixed with toxic waste, resulting in a foul substance, which has the property of healing the injuries of demons, repairing, and refreshing their bodies as they consume it. The marine would enjoy killing as many of the vile demons as possible before proceeding further. Anomalous readings indicate that the demons might have done heavy modifications upon the installation structure and functions.

**4.6 Against Thee Wickedly:** Within the rocky hills of this sector, the demons have set up their hideous trap. A small fortress blocks the path towards the city, luring hapless survivors to their gruesome deaths. The fortress consists of a system of towers, platforms, and rooms, all built around a huge pool of molten lava. The design of the place is such that no human would pass through it and live. Those who are lucky to approach the exit, are soon awakened to the horror of reality as a fearsome Cyberdemon waits for anyone who might escape, crushing them under his steel foot. The marine must call forth all of his strength and courage if he is to survive through this bastion of death.

**4.7 And Hell Followed:** This former UAC facility used to produce rocket fuel, as well as some other necessary products that sold well and supported the UAC's local operations. The installation has been transformed into something evil now – a wicked twin of the House of Pain in Hell. Human bodies are crushed here, and the blood is extracted to be used as food for the dark hordes that have swept all over the countryside. Other sections of the compound have been transformed as well, serving more of the invaders' vile intentions. The marine shall not have mercy. He will purge the installation and move on to the final confrontation. Anomalous readings indicate that the demons might have done heavy modifications upon the installation structure and functions.

**4.8 Unto the Cruel:** A stronghold of fine green marble rises on the highest hill in this sector. It is from there that the demons in the area around the portal from Dis are controlled. A Spider Mastermind waits in the stronghold's inner sanctum, which is well defended by several security mechanisms. The Spider's fall would throw the invading forces in the sector into havoc, ensuring their ultimate defeat. However, the battle will not be easy, as the Spider, unlike his master in Dis, has surrounded himself with numerous deadly bodyguards.

**4.9 Fear (secret):** The official name of this secret facility was once "Training Grounds #SMC_PHOB." Here, the UAC, in conjunction with the military, prepared the new generation of elite marines – better than the common troopers in every respect. These soldiers were codenamed "Phobos Troopers" and this facility was their training camp combined with the proving grounds for their weapons and hi-tech equipment. These advanced troopers, distinguished by their orange combat uniforms, could never finish their training as the demonic hordes arrived and they were slaughtered. The only survivor was sent to fight within the demon-infested tunnels of the moon of Phobos, yet disappeared under very mysterious circumstances*. Today, the facility is only inhabited by frenzied demons. The only thing the marine can do is avenge the lives of the brave men and women who were lost in the desperate battle with the children of the Pit.

_*Note: This is a nod to the "Phobos" character in Quake 3 Arena._


	3. Doom II

###  **Story & Levels**

####  **Doom II: Hell on Earth / No Rest for the Living**

After surviving a fierce battle with demonic creatures of many kinds, the marine, who was the only survivor of the unfortunate assault on the overrun Phobos base, knew for sure where the invaders came from – a realm of pure chaos and evil, a mythical place, known to mortal men as Hell. Having fought a colossal Cyberdemon and a hideous Spider Mastermind, the hero was granted a portal back to Earth, as Hell had seemingly "surrendered." As he stepped through, the marine came to realize his terrible mistake.

The presence of demons was a proof that something went terribly wrong, even though he fought through Hell itself and won. After blasting his way through several infested installations, and defeating yet another Spider Mastermind, the marine came to realize the full extent of the alien invasion that had already spread all over the planet.

As humanity fled its burning cities in panic, a plan for salvation was devised. All human survivors were to be sent into space within massive spaceships that would take off from the planet's star port. Having learned of this plan, the hellish nightmares were able to create an enormous burning force field, which completely covered and blocked the star base. Unable to take off, the survivors barricaded themselves and waited, knowing they would be slaughtered for certain. The marine's only choice was to gather what marines he could find, and attempt to free the waiting spaceships.

Having found other soldiers, an attack on the star port was started. In the fierce massacre that ensued, all feel except the marine-hero and, yet again, he was left on his own, within a demonically infested star port, with nothing but a horde of diabolical enemies ahead...

* * *

 **I. Outer Facilities (1 – 6):** The marine must find a way into the main compound of the star port, where he would look for a way to liberate humanity and thwart the demons' grip on the facility. He finds himself among the auxiliary support facilities of the star base. His task is to explore these areas, in search of entrance into the heart of the complex.

 **01\. Entryway:** A small facility sits on the outer rim of the area outside the star port. That is an auxiliary cargo reception bay that handles low-priority shipments when the main complex personnel are unavailable due to heavy traffic. The installation is very simple, consisting only of a small landing pad, inspection hall, computer databank access consoles, and an exit port that sends the accepted cargo into the transport tunnels. The marine wants to get closer to the star base, and a convenient path passes through the exit port of this installation. He would also be able to acquire some weapons.

 **02\. Underhalls:** Under the maintenance tunnels that span across the spaceport and the outer facilities lies a network of irrigation canals and a water pumping station at its core. The damaged systems have stopped the machines and all useable tunnels have been flooded. The two primary floodgates have been sealed, one of them locked by a keycard. The systems would have to be reactivated manually from the main control room. Only then, will the pumps drain the tunnels and reveal the way for the marine.

 **03\. The Gantlet:** This area is a multi-functional compound that provides services for the personnel in this sector. The installation capabilities cover UAC employees' basic necessities – food, drinks, medical care, relaxation areas, training and briefing services, and technical support. The marine is not interested in those features, but rather in the security control center that lies somewhere within the compound. A switch there would activate the basic motion/heat-detection systems, as well as a video surveillance network. The activation of both systems will greatly help the efforts against the invaders.

 **04\. The Focus:** This high-tech installation houses the server that controls the outer facilities' logistics systems. Apart from the server's control consoles and databanks, there is an observation area, and a storage depot for specifically valued cargo. Reactivating those logistics systems would unblock another portion of the path towards the main star port complex. The marine has to commence the reactivation from the primary maintenance chamber. To reach it, he has to obtain technician-level security pass and raise the bridge that leads to the chamber.

 **05\. The Waste Tunnels:** The industrial zone's waste disposal systems have been heavily overrun and shut down. All ways forward have been blocked by sealed floodgates, and sewage-clogged tunnels. Full systems restart is necessary for those tunnels to be flushed by the pumps for the marine to go on. However, keycards to crucial doors are well hidden within the underground tunnels. Demonic hordes have overrun the area, protecting key sectors from strategic positions. The fight to retake the tunnels will be bloody and desperate.

 **06\. The Crusher:** A heavy industrial facility produces the reinforced steel containers which are used to store the fuel for the spaceships. The installation is noted for its giant crusher device, which is used in the production process. That crusher is located in the raw materials treatment room, together with a Spider Mastermind that organizes the demonic troops in the sector. When this threat has been dealt with, the marine would have to proceed through production rooms and look for an emergency security tunnel, which would lead him into the star base main compound. That tunnel's entrance is most likely guarded heavily by demonic forces.

* * *

 **II. Star Port Primary Compound (7 – 11):** The marine has discovered a path into the heart of the star port. His first encounter is an outpost of Hell that would test his fighting skills. Then begins his search for the switch that would deactivate the force field and release humanity.

 **07\. Dead Simple:** A small fortified area blocks the entrance into the heart of the star base. This is a small outpost of Hell, created to stop and exterminate any human resistance that could reach the area. The primary systems of the fortress can only be unlocked if all of its inhabitants are dead or missing. Numerous Mancubi and Arachnotrons have been stationed there, standing in wait for potential victims. The place's architecture was designed to give the demons the strategic advantage in any possible combat. The marine's mission is dead simple – survive.

 **08\. Tricks and Traps:** This is a central multi-functional sector of the star port. It provides all basic and a few specific services to both personnel and travelers. Some of the base's main servers and backup systems are located here, as well as the food-vending shops. The demons have pillaged all valuables that were held in the private vaults, and keep them within several backpacks in one area of the sector. There are several other vital star port systems based within, yet the marine seeks the chamber with the communication network's activation switch.

 **09\. The Pit:** The place referred to as "The Pit" is actually the star port's waste disposal installation, specifically designed to contain volatile and flammable materials such as fuel and residual chemicals from spaceships' engineering sectors. The huge pit in the installation's center collects the mixture of all waste, sent there after specific ingredients are extracted for any kind of later use. There are several other waste processing rooms where the extraction takes place. The processes are controlled from a tower-like structure surrounded by a moat of slime. The marine will exit the area once he had reactivated the dump pumps for the nearby sectors.

 **10\. Refueling Base:** A vital part of the star base, this is the hub for all refueling operations, necessary for spaceships' proper operation. The actual fuel supply ports are not accessible. The base consists of control rooms that regulate the operation of the installation, fuel tanks, processing pools and a huge storage for fuel canisters, which has been cleared so that an army of former humans would be stored there, ready to intervene in case of human presence in the area. The whole sector was heavily overrun, with a Cyberdemon commanding the demonic hordes personally. Only one more system has to be reactivated before the marine can approach the force field switch – fuel supply has to be enabled by the control panel hidden somewhere within the buildings. He would have to be careful not to trap himself within the fuel tanks and pools.

 **11\. "O" of Destruction:** This area consists of ruins that once were old buildings with a long-forgotten purpose. Several canals of the waste disposal system as well as many power supply wires pass through the area, and therefore it was never cleared of the decrepit building remains as those vital connection could be damaged. The star base was built around the ruins, and for a while they served as a tourist attraction of exceptionally low interest. Several types of structures and broken machinery can be seen among the ruins. Somewhere, in the deepest reaches, a chamber of human body parts has been built. There stands a horrible switch – the one that activates the force field and keeps humanity hostage. The marine has to overcome all barriers this place has, reach the switch and deactivate it once and for all.

* * *

 **III. The City (12 – 20):** With humanity safely evacuated, the marine is the only person left on the surface of the haunted planet. He is informed that the source of the demonic invasion is thought to be within the hero's own hometown. The marine decides to check the situation himself, instead of just waiting for death to come... He has to fight through the overrun city and reach its corrupted heart, where the portal to Hell probably is...

 **12\. The Factory:** The old canned food factory is one of the relatively safer entrance points into the overrun city. Production was stopped about two years before the invasion as the buildings and the equipment were malfunctioning and outdated. All production sites, storages, and offices were emptied and the building has been accumulating piles of dust and spider webs ever since. Only some of the emergency supplies have been spared by the rats and are still available for pick up. The marine would need them as he has to pass through the decrepit factory and survive. Many demons hide in the shadows, waiting in ambush for their hapless victims. The exit teleporter is somewhere within the buildings.

 **13\. Downtown:** The downtown area is very dangerous as demons of several types have taken up positions throughout it. There is one safer sector – the square, the areas around it and the nearby post office. Several administrative buildings are located in this sector. Many of the doors have been locked, and keycards have been lost throughout the whole area, making advance difficult. Many buildings are connected with systems of tunnels and maintenance corridors, forming a close resemblance to a sophisticated network. The marine has to call forth his intellectual abilities if he is to pass through this labyrinth and survive.

 **14\. The Inmost Dens:** The demons have constructed a crude compound of stone buildings and water canals, at the site of several demolished homes. The Inmost Dens is an important and multifunctional facility. First, it serves as dwelling space and training grounds for the demonic entities and their undead servants. As such, it consists of numerous spacious chambers and temple-like areas. Second, the facility provides water to the demons, which appear to need it for their specific biological needs. Numerous demonic artifacts and weapons are stored throughout the Dens. The demonic compound must be destroyed if the invaders are to be weakened. The task falls to the marine.

 **15\. Industrial Zone:** The city's industrial zone is on the settlement's rim, separated by a river. Various production facilities have been built and utilized in this area. The buildings are filled with heavy machinery, others with crates of raw materials or ready goods. The demons have been able to dredge out a burning moat that separates the area in two, as well as build a fortified tower in its middle, which blocks all passage. The complicated design of the structures within the zone offers yet another challenging maze for the marine. He would have to reach an exit teleporter located within the medical materials factory. However, he is also aware of heavy anomalous readings within the zone and he wishes to investigate the possibility of another teleporter...

 **16\. Suburbs:** A small and quiet suburban area became the arena of brutal slaughter as demons invaded and killed all of its inhabitants. The demonic army has retreated but maintains its readiness, waiting to teleport in if any human survivor appears. The other buildings are dark and silent, yet evil eyes watch carefully from every window, prying for the warm blood of human victims. In one part of the suburbs are two platforms, where Mancubi stand, shooting at any human aircraft that passes. That has roused the marine's interest, as well as the small reddish building whose entrances seem to be blocked by piles of skulls. Powerful energy emanates from inside, and he wishes to investigate and purge it. In his quest for the exit, the marine should be careful, as he does not know what exactly could provoke the arrival of the demonic army.

 **17\. Tenements:** The old tenements built by a poverty relief program, have all but fallen apart over the years. The demons have taken it up as a bastion that blocks the path for any survivors who would seek to escape from the city. Accommodations, food, and clothes were once offered in this building - now pain, fear, and death are all that remains. The tenements are connected to a nearby workshop where the homeless were offered jobs. Both sites have been tied into one, and now they are filled with nightmarish creatures and their traps. The marine should find an exit and leave this rotten place immediately.

 **18\. The Courtyard:** A huge ceremonial square area has been taken by the demons and serves as a vital outpost in their communications network. The purging of this site is vital for the demons to be defeated. The marine would also have to clear out the various buildings around the yard – memorials, a museum, and an information center, before he can leave the area.

 **19\. The Citadel:** An old citadel from a long-forgotten civil war is the last obstacle before the corrupted heart of the city. Its walls stand stout as they had for centuries. Its numerous rooms, armories, and storages have all been infested with foul creatures that are eager to defend their position and stop the intruder from reaching the city's heart. A smaller, red building was added to the Citadel later, as a part of its transformation into a museum, with a convenient internal system of teleports. The demons have added a small Sanctuary of Corruption, which keeps the gates of the exit sealed. That sanctuary is protected by three locked pillars. The marine needs to obtain all keys in order to unlock the sanctuary and destroy it, revealing his path into the city's center.

 **20\. Gotcha!:** The corrupted heart of the city is an old neighborhood that consists of massive stone buildings. The space between them has been filled with magically infused blood that slowly drains the life of any who tries to pass through it. Close to the entrance location, rises a lonely tower that watches over the door. Beyond it lies a demonic temple where a Spider Mastermind, protected by a Cyberdemon bodyguard, controls the city within his grasp. Several buildings – shrines, armories, and reliquaries are scattered throughout the area, connected by a sophisticated network of teleports. Within one fortified building lies the gateway to Hell – the marine's goal in his quest through the city. Inevitably, that portal will be fiercely guarded and hard to reach...

* * *

 **IV. Hell (21 – 30):** The assumptions have proven to be true – a portal to Hell was open within the city's heart. The marine sees that the only option for him is to stop the invasion from its source. Once again in Hell, the hero searches for the creature that controls the invasion. Its defeat would save Earth and ensure that no such accident would happen ever again.

 **21\. Nirvana:** A shadowy fortress floats above the dark side Hell – the last checkpoint for those who have headed towards the infernal pit. Several entirely different areas make up this lair as it is a dwelling place, a prison, a temple, and a tomb for the many that entered it but never went out. Several seals block the exit and all of them must be broken before the marine may descend into Hell. He must be very careful about the numerous unknown traps and secrets that the floating fortification may conceal.

 **22\. The Catacombs:** The catacombs are a place of great evil and mystery. The lower level is sealed and not accessible for any mortal. The upper level contains the remains of the foulest of humans whose disgusting deeds have caught Hell's special attention. Many demons lurk in the shadows, eager to make the marine the latest permanent inhabitant of these unholy burial grounds.

 **23\. Barrels o' Fun:** A dark and decrepit human-like production facility stands in one forsaken corner of Hell. The installation produces highly volatile and deadly chemical weapons that Hell considers using in its war against humanity. The fruits of this dark labor have filled the numerous decrepit hallways and rooms. The marine has no time to waste – he must defeat the Spider Mastermind who runs the entire operation, and move on.

 **24\. The Chasm:** A huge high-tech factory rises above one of the great chasms of Hell. It is within this place, built from stolen alien technology, that Hell's cybernetic horrors are created and assembled. Control rooms, conveyor belts, coolant towers, and laboratories comprise an industrial landscape that conceals many threats. All toxic waste from the installation is dumped into the chasm. Vile miasma rises above it, luring nightmarish beasts and Lost Souls to it. A great challenge, the Chasm is a serious obstacle before the marine and his plans to shut it down.

 **25\. Bloodfalls:** The smoldering landscape of Hell suddenly changes into a dark and foul-smelling, yet calm and quiet place. The tranquil sound of flowing blood and silent steps are all that disturbs the perverted bliss of this site. Bloodfalls can be found in this area of short relaxation, granted to the vilest of the wicked. A real fountain of blood rises in the main yard, a sight that all demons long to behold. Somewhere in the surrounding structures is a unique demonic temple where the few chosen of Baphomet may be brought back to life by the usage of revolting sacrificial rituals. The marine has neither time, not will to rest in this cursed place. He only wishes to leave it behind and go further.

 **26\. The Abandoned Mines:** Ancient mines from Earth, used by corrupt kings to uphold their foul purposes, have been devoured by Hell and added to its hideous collection. Ages of evil deeds had imbued the precious metals and minerals of that mine with burning hatred and elusive darkness. The tainted denizens of the mines are a serious threat to the bold marine, as their burning lust for his blood, fortified by the mines' aura of malice, drives them into battle within the narrow and dangerous tunnels of the site. The exit is the only means of salvation.

 **27\. The Monster Condo:** A demonic city of unfathomable size has lured many beasts to it over the eons. Those of the damned that are drawn by the arcane arts gather here, attracted by the largest libraries of Hell, and the dark temples that this place has to offer. The Hall of Eternal Torture is a place of pain and agony – the favorite area for demons that seek their own perverted variety of entertainment. The place conceals many traps and hidden chambers where ravenous beasts hide. The threat for the marine's life is greater than ever.

 **28\. The Spirit World:** A bizarre realm of magic and supernatural occurrences lies before the bewildered marine. Within crystal caverns, fiery chasms, and unearthly shrines, thousands of evil disembodied spirits and lost apparitions of long-forgotten times abide. Many anomalies can be observed within this place because of the powerful energy ley lines. Numerous demonic artifacts are stored throughout the whole area. A location of concentrated power is the throne room of the Caretaker – a specially chosen Arch Vile that watches and sometimes manipulates the souls of the damned. The spirits are enraged by the human's intrusion and seek the marine's demise. He has to work quickly and go away before they come for his own soul.

 **29\. The Living End:** A titanic defensive wall with integrated fortifications surrounds the citadel of Baphomet, the Lord of Hell. Several other citadels of Baphomet's closest lieutenants – Hell Knights, Barons of Hell, and Gatekeepers – can be found in the same area. Many magical protections, sealed doors, drawbridges, and guard towers bar the path towards the central citadel, where the demon lord abides. The demonic legion that has been stationed throughout the numerous rooms, shrines, observatories, and armories has been given explicit orders not to let anything or anyone enter the zone and live. That is the last challenge before the marine can confront Baphomet. His strength has to be enough to survive. Otherwise, all will be lost.

 **30\. The Icon of Sin:** Baphomet's citadel is a place of tremendous and overwhelming power. Its twisting corridors can easily trap the foolish, as a spell of confusion does not allow them to escape. Beyond a cell where demons have left dark gifts for their master, lies the Audience Chamber, from where the demon lord himself rules Hell and all of its denizens. The large hall has been prepared for the arrival of the marine, and the legions of Hell are ready to be summoned to the slaughter. As the battle begins, Baphomet greets his opponent with the ancient formula of challenge used by the dark gods: _Oremor nhoj em llik tsum uoy emag eht niw ot._

* * *

 **V. Secret Levels (31, 32):** The marine has stumbled upon a mysterious Gothic castle at an unknown location. It all seems quiet and abandoned, yet the feeling of menace permeates the air. As the hero takes his first cautious steps forward, he wonders who inhabits these dark hallways – demons or humans?

 **31\. Wolfenstein:** A mysterious group of vile humans, descendants of a long-forgotten group of warlike people known as the Nazis, who sparked a devastating global war many years ago, abide this dark domain since their defeat in the distant past. Now these dark soldiers, who call themselves the "Schutzstaffel", are eager to wreak their revenge upon humanity by allying with the demonic invaders and destroying human civilization. Their secret castle is filled with armed men, and stashes of demonic artifacts. Betrayal is something the marine cannot forgive. He would therefore enjoy exterminating those Nazis and devastating their hideout.

 **32\. Grosse:** A secret bunker can be found under the Nazi castle. It is there that the Schutzstaffel keep their most prized weapons and artifacts. A large hall takes up the central part of the bunker, filled with a small army of the SS that wait in ambush, ready to tear the intruder into pieces. Behind the door in the far end, the Nazis keep their most prized possession – a fully functional Cyberdemon that follows their orders. Beyond the demon's chamber is a secret vault where an ancient artifact of great power is kept. According to the dark rumors, it is someone's remains that are kept there, locked in that vault by the ancient ones. It is said that the Makers condemned the one who lies there to oblivion, and they alone have the power to resurrect him. The SS keep the remains, living with the hope that the Makers would some day return from their long absence, and bring the Buried One to life once again...

 **33\. Betray (secret, Xbox bonus level):** Some residual demonic activity has been detected in a ruined complex of long-abandoned industrial buildings. The readings are very unusual, so the marine has decided to investigate the matter personally. Curiously, the preliminary scan indicates that there are numerous newly constructed teleporters in the area. This has roused the marine's interest - perhaps this cleanup job won't be as boring as he had initially anticipated...

* * *

 **VI. No Rest for the Living (Xbox/Doom 3 - BFG Edition bonus levels):** Having returned from his epic final battle in Hell, the marine discovers that a faction of demons, led by a brutal Cyberdemon warlord, are still strong and represent a threat to humanity with their plans to forge a dominion of their own. The marine will have to go into battle once more and eliminate this latest threat with extreme prejudice.

 **1 – The Earth Base:** Having just returned from Hell, the marine finds himself on the outskirts of a small town, which was flooded during the invasion. The focal point of the demonic activities is a large UAC base, most likely a regional corporate headquarters. The facility is also meant to house a contingent of space marines and thus houses several caches of weapons and ammo. Its primary purpose, however, is to coordinate local operations, serve as a supply distribution center and provide security where needed. More importantly, it was intended to become the foundation of UAC's expanding scientific projects. The marine may be tired from his battles in Hell, yet he is willing to dedicate some time to clearing out this nest of evil while searching for a way into the laboratories.

 **2 – The Pain Labs:** Most of the UAC's scientific endeavors during the last decade were concentrated in their facilities on Mars and its moons - Phobos and Deimos. In the beginning of the year, however, the UAC decided that it was about time to transfer some of their research projects to Earth, where they would cost less and yield faster results. This laboratory complex was built specifically for this purpose and is quite new. The smell of fresh paint and shiny new machinery fills the air. It is not certain if any dimensional gateway research was planned to take place in this facility, nor does it matter. The marine has come to exterminate the demonic infestation and initiate a full security lockdown, lest the hellspawn get their clawed hands on important data.

 **3 – Canyon of the Dead:** A small waste treatment facility has been spewing toxic slime in the nearby natural canyon for many years, unnoticed by anyone. The corrosive chemicals slowly dredged the rocks and changed the landscape permanently, forming a chaotic mess of pits, trenches and slime pools. Chaotic by nature, the demons were drawn towards this area and have overrun it completely. They have now taken strategic position throughout it, ready to stop anyone who tries to go through. The marine will first have to find a way to get out of the waste treatment plant. Next, he will face the daunting task of navigating the treacherous corrupted landscape and find a way to a small demonic fortification nearby, which defends the only useable exit from the area.

 **4 – Hell Mountain:** Hell is a mostly mountainous realm and so the demons are naturally adapted to this kind of rough terrain. A narrow mountain pass was blocked off and fortified by the invaders to prevent any human escape attempts. Under the leadership of the Cyrberdemon warlord, the demons have expanded their stronghold and have even built a dark temple to further bolster their blasphemous presence. The marine is aware that this is a major obstacle in his way, yet he is sure it won't be any worse than what he has faced so far. The steep rocky walls are about to tremble with the echo of gunfire and the screams of dying demons. He will break through.

 **5 – Vivisection:** A large and hideous temple complex blocks the marine's way. The structure is large and complicated and it seems many of its components can move or alter their shape. The dark power that emanates from this site is almost palpable and many demons are certain to hide in the shadows. The marine knows this is a deathtrap, but so were most of the other areas where he fought and prevailed. As he takes his first steps on this unhallowed ground, he prepares himself for numerous unpleasant surprises.

 **6 – Inferno of Blood:** The number of demons in this cavernous area has reached the critical point, at which their presence begins to warp reality. Now the entire zone has taken on a more hellish appearance - most of the rocks are red hot and cursed blood has flooded many areas, forming small rivers and lakes. This newly formed demonic bastion is a great threat to all humans in the region and a prime target for the space marine. He is already familiar with hellish environments, so the scorching rocks and flows of blood will not deter him.

 **7 – Baron's Banquet:** A cabal of Barons of Hell, the new Cyberdemon warlord's chosen elite, have established their own base of operations in this area and enlisted numerous demons and former humans to protect it. They have gathered a large stockpile of human bodies, and now they feast on their flesh and blood day and night, unable to sate their endless hunger. This long banquet has left the Barons and their bodyguards somewhat complacent, which means that the best time to strike is now. The marine is aware of this and has decided to provide a violent conclusion to this unholy dinner. It's time to pay the bill.

 **8 – Tomb of Malevolence:** Somewhere deep within a dark pocket dimension of Hell lies a decrepit old tomb. Something sinister permeates the air and the walls themselves seem to bleed slowly. Now this foul place has been claimed by a Cyberdemon warlord who has seen the downfall of his former master as an opportunity to forge a new dominion for himself and the demons under his command. His plans, however, are about to be thrown into disarray as the marine has finally discovered this place and intends to put its new landlord to rest. With the Cyberdemon's destruction, humanity can finally return and start rebuilding their homeworld.

 **9 – March of the Demons (secret):** A seemingly caved-in tunnel leads toward a hi-tech local control hub, which oversees and coordinates the infrastructure and equipment in the various agricultural farms and automated factories throughout the region. Reclaiming this facility will contribute greatly towards the planetary reclamation efforts, yet the demons have other, more sinister plans. They have claimed the area as a convenient and strategic hideout and are not willing to be evicted without a bloody fight. This is exactly what the marine has come to deliver.


	4. Final Doom - TNT

###  **Story & Levels**

####  **Final Doom**

####  **TNT: Evilution**

After overcoming great odds, and fighting against the most powerful creatures from the burning pits of Hell, the marine succeeded to put an end to the invasion and defeat the demonic overlord. With the Earth safe and restoring, the UAC, which somehow survived the terrible events, sought to reestablish its practices and experimental research. A huge base was built on Io, one of the moons of Jupiter – safely away from Earth, with a large detachment of marines ready to intervene if something went wrong. The marine who defeated the demons was chosen to be the commander of these marines. Having gained confidence, the UAC research teams commence with its dimensional gateway experiments.

With the Io base operational, the first gate was opened, unleashing an attack wave of ravenous demons that had been waiting for that moment. The marines, carefully prepared and assuming strategic positions, quickly dealt with the threat and repelled the invasion, killing hundreds of demons, while losing only a few men. With the assault halted, the research went on more boldly, and the marines enhanced their defensive stations, oriented towards the gate.

No one could have predicted what would eventually happen. Several months later, the yearly supply ship from Earth came ahead of schedule. It seemed unnaturally huge on radar and came from a different direction, yet the radar operators ignored these alarming facts. When the base personnel came out to meet the ship, they were shocked to discover the terrible truth – a giant demonic spaceship from the depths of Hell, built of bone, steel, flesh, corruption, and death. The horrible creation floated above the base, and then went on to unleash a "rain" of demons, which quickly invaded the base, slaughtering everyone in sight. The marines' defenses, aimed at the gate, did not help at all.

Only the marine commander, the battle-hardened Doom Marine, survived as he was away on a walk through the rough-hewn landscape of Io. After being attacked by an imp, the marine rushed back to the base, and found out what had happened. Overwhelmed by anguish, despair, and burning wrath, the marine's only wish is revenge. As bloodlust mounts, he heads for the overrun base, willing to kill for his men, even if that would lead to his own demise...

* * *

**I. Scientific Facility (1 – 6):** Having discovered what happened, the marine is obsessed by a desire for vengeance upon the demons that keep haunting him, and have slain his men. The laboratories compound is the marine's first stop. There he fights against minor demonic forces while deactivating vital facility systems, denying the invaders access to the scientific resources of the UAC.

**01\. System Control:** This is the main control center for the whole research facility. All processes, access authorizations, and operations are controlled from here. The building is small – consists of the core control room and a chamber where the emergency control override switch is located. All actions within the compound are monitored from this center. Specialized systems control the archiving process of scientific data and handle the communications of the installation. The systems have gone berserk, and the only way for the marine enter the compound is to shut them down.

**02\. Human BBQ:** This is a central multifunctional facility in the scientific complex. It is mainly used for the production and research of various non-toxic chemicals and fuel for research purposes. There are many pools containing various substances in the area. There are also some explosives stored in several locations. There is a control panel that commands the water and various chemicals supply for the whole complex. It is locked with security keycards that must be hidden somewhere within the chemistry labs. The marine seeks to use it to cut all chemicals supply to the laboratories as a small step towards making the survival of demons harder.

**03\. Power Control:** This is the main power supply and power control facility in the research compound. The electricity generator is a new micro model, easy to maintain and requiring little fuel. Its capacity of production is enormous and fully satisfies the needs of the research compound. There are also many control rooms that regulate its operation, as well as the safety subsystems. There are numerous technical maintenance rooms, plus a switch that deactivates everything and cuts the power off. The vengeful marine knows that this power cut would disable some of the life support systems, condemning many demons to their slow deaths...

**04\. Wormhole:** This is a secret lab with an autonomous power source. It is the main area for research in teleportation and Gates. Quantum physics and Astronomy laboratories have been built within the installation, facilitating the research process. In the labs' most secure compartments is a gateway that leads to an eerie mirror-image of the lab, which appears darker and more crude than the original. The researchers were never able to determine if this strenge other place was a parallel dimension or some time anomaly - they are all dead now. The marine, on the other hand, is sufficiently revenge-driven to venture into this distortion and purge it of its demonic inhabitants.

**05\. Hanger:** This is the research base's main hangar where all spacecraft arrive, take off, and leave cargo. It has an autonomous power source, as it is a vital facility in case of an emergency. Apart from hangars, there are also storages, administration and communication systems, plus advanced radar equipment. There are several smaller landing pads, and one bigger, outside the hangar boundaries. Navigational systems have been installed as the UAC expected heavier traffic for the future. The invaders took over the compound and are making clumsy attempts to pilot some of the craft abandoned there. To prevent that, the marine seeks the switch, which will seal all hangar doors and activate a distress beacon that will alert Mars and Earth about the current invasion situation.

**06\. Open Season:** This is the emergency situation facility that is used when the base must be evacuated as fast as possible. The emergency exit that leads outside is located there as well as several control rooms and storages that contain medical supplies. All special life-saving systems and equipment (protective clothing especially) are here, as well as the evacuation procedure handbooks with vital instructions. There is also a switch that, in case of an actual evacuation, encrypts the main facility computer with a fractal code that is practically unbreakable, thus preventing any unwanted data extractions. The switch also cuts the power to all other facilities that possess autonomous power sources are not dependent on the Power Control. The marine has to cut the power completely, encrypt the central server, and leave through the emergency exit elevator, as more vengeance awaits in other sectors of the Io base.

* * *

**II. Military Installation (7 – 11):** The marines' military base is the marine's next target. More powerful adversaries await him, yet the weaponry that he can acquire within the compound would allow him to enforce vengeance upon the damned. Trying to prevent the demons from acquiring vital military supplies, he activates various security systems throughout the compound, moving closer towards the main colony base.

**07\. Prison:** This is a small detention facility that was used to incarcerate individuals that violated the Io base's strict regulations. There is a main control building, from which the facility is controlled and constantly monitored, a detention building, where the prison blocks are, and a high-security control center that commands some of the most important security systems in the compound. There are several stashes of weapons used by the prison wardens, prison cells, and maintenance rooms. The marine is searching for the security center, where the systems to reactivate electrical fences and laser barriers throughout the base are – one additional measure against the hated invaders.

**08\. Metal:** This area is a complex compound of several interconnected multifunctional facilities. Most of this area is crudely built since it was designed to be entered only by maintenance technicians. There are several water/substances tanks, bunkers, sewers, observation towers, and marine training grounds. There is also a main water/coolant/fuel distribution capacitor – a great metallic hall with some important control switches. One of them controls the emergency blast doors throughout the military installation. Their activation is the next step in the marine's scheme of overwhelming vengeance. He would first have to survive the labyrinth of this maintenance compound.

**09\. Stronghold:** This is an emergency retreat stronghold/bunker. It has strong walls, supply caches, vaults, living quarters, armories, and even nuclear fallout. It has only one, well-guarded entrance. Its security systems are highly advanced and efficient. It has a control room for emergency security measures. Nearly all sectors within have limited access, through security pass or keycard. The marine's task here is to activate the critical security systems and implement a specialized security access regime throughout the whole installation, enabling nearly all doors to require a valid marine ID before they open. Thus, demons will find it hard to escape and evade his burning wrath.

**10\. Redemption:** This is the administrative quarters of the military facility, where the high-ranking officers abide. It houses the offices of the military commander, the other officers, the archives, the marine coordination center, and the main security server. There is also a nice small green park for tired warrior veterans. The well-designed buildings have been overrun by dark things, which attempt to breach the protections of the security server and undo the marine's amendments to the main program. He, however, has decided to exterminate those things and encrypt the main server before they can tamper with it again.

**11\. Storage Facility:** The main storage depot of the Io colony. The building is rather huge, with multiple enormous halls that contain the tons of supplies. There are storages for weapons, ammo, food, medical supplies, chemicals, spare parts, machinery, and enormous fuel tanks. There are a few outside buildings that serve for security, control, and observation purposes. Somewhere at the deepest end of the oldest warehouse is a switch that enables a self-destruct device. The marine has to destroy all those supplies and fuel so that the demonic spaceship's departure for Mars is delayed. Then, his personal crusade will carry on into the main colony compound.

* * *

**III. Main Colony Complex (12 – 20):** The marine has reached the primary colony hub, and seeks to reactivate the base systems, while inflicting pain and suffering upon the enemy. The base is large and the challenge before the hero is heavy, given the hatred that clouds his thoughts. His ultimate goal is clear: find a way to stop the hellish spaceship before it could proceed to Mars (or Earth).

**12\. The Crater:** This area is the main entrance/reception zone of the colony. All arrivals pass through here. The landing area for spacecraft is in a natural crater that has been integrated with the buildings and has breathable atmosphere. In the area, there are several storages, water-ducts, and observation facilities that monitor the "waterfall" produced by the colony's wastes, which all gather in one deep natural crevice in the crust of Io. Under the surface is a maintenance complex from where the force field that bars the crater's opening may be controlled. The invaders have opened the force field, as the crater is the only major entrance into the base. The marine wants to close that same force field, as he does not wish new demons to come from the ship. Besides, thus no one will escape from his own murderous rage.

**13\. Nukage Processing:** The facility where nuclear waste is transformed into high-quality fuel. The place has improved UAC design and high functionality. There is an area where the Nukage is refined, an area where various modifications through various substances are made, and the place where the "brewing" takes place to turn the sludge into fuel, and nukage/fuel storage tanks. The technology of the process is the best the UAC have ever developed. As an industrial facility, it is filled with much different high-tech equipment that could prove to be very useful. The marine must reactivate the installation so that the operating production process revives most of the inactive systems within the colony.

**14\. Steel Works:** This facility was built so that the Io colony would have an autonomous source of steel and other alloys required for research. It houses several large industrial furnaces and other machines. In more recent times it was expanded with a high-tech sector, which produces smaller and more sophisticated devices. One of the last special items produced before the invasion was an advanced machine artificial intelligence chipset, specially aimed at the effective and most optimal uses of heavy weapons: explosives and plasma. The machines are still operational and keep the production process going, even after the personnel was slaughtered and brought back as undead warriors. The advanced AI chip is located in the high-tech labs, visible through a window in the yard. The marine wants to secure that chip and take it away. To this end, he will have to cleanse the area of all evil presence and unlock the exit.

**15\. Dead Zone:** This small facility is the home of the lower personnel – maintenance staff, technicians, and janitors. It consists of a central edifice surrounded by a thick wall in which some other rooms are integrated. In the central building are gathering rooms, administrative office, technical labs, living quarters, and storages. There is a good supply of various tools and devices in the main building, as well as medical equipment and ammo. Some of the base's life-sustaining systems are controlled through here. The marine has plotted his route through the base, and will shut down those life support systems in all other areas, killing any demonic creature that might hide within them.

**16\. Deepest Reaches:** About a month, after it started operation, the colonists of Io discovered an unfathomable network of catacombs beneath the surface of Io. While starting the construction of a new building among other buildings of the colony, the UAC accidentally found those ancient ruins. The place was immediately sealed and kept secret. Little did they know that the underground network was built in ages past... by demons. They started excavating but did not manage to progress much before the invasion came. The demons have quickly unraveled and cleaned the whole network and are currently plotting something evil inside. There is a demonic library and beneath it is system of natural flooded caverns that stretch for miles. A mysterious sapphire skull is kept in there. Underneath the caverns is a demonic temple, with a hoarding cell for demonic artifacts near it, a tower of burning brimstone and sulfur, where a topaz skull is found. Finally, there is an evil altar at a cursed sanctuary where a ruby skull is kept. The skulls are rumored to be the prisons for the souls of unimaginably evil ancient creatures. The last secret lies under the altar – an ancient demonic tome of some kind, locked in a secret chamber. The marine knows nothing about the tome and the skulls but prefers to take them away before they are used for some malign purpose...

**17\. Processing Area:** This is the central colony's non-toxic chemicals production facility. The chemicals produced are used for many purposes throughout the whole base. The facility consists of laboratories, research chambers, production pools, refining installations, composition/modification matrices, and several administrative office compartments. The small parks built for the workers to rest and have lunch underline the importance of the facility. It is the second most important place in the colony (after the main CPU area). And for that reason, it has good security measures. The marine does not care about them – he wants to reactivate the systems and continue with his personal war.

**18\. Mill:** The "mill" is a heavy industrial facility intended for the production of crude metal items and several types of heavy machinery. It was used to produce spare parts, pipes, fuel canisters and support beams. The facility is controlled by a compound of control rooms in one of the place's sections. The area has its own sewers where its waste of muddy water generated in the production processes is collected, as well as a pit filled with molten metal and a powerful plasma charger in its middle, where the energy is used to modify the materials at the atomic level. There is also a large hall where UAC's nuclear reactors are assembled. The marine would seek the exit, which is in the vehicle assembly room – a great hall with a large central conveyor structure running through it. That exit will likely be heavily guarded and a bloody battle will take place in there.

**19\. Shipping/Respawning:** This building houses the colony's main archives, libraries, and warehouses as well as the teleportation control hub (near the entrance). It is a fancy, clean, well-built facility with many high-tech devices all around. The main warehouse is fairly huge and is linked to a conveyor-belt system and an entrance ramp where a cargo truck arrived shortly before the invasion. There are also a few towers but their entrances are concealed and only one is accessible from somewhere in the library. The marine has no time for reading, he must reactivate the logistics systems in the depot and head towards the area of the colony CPU.

**20\. Central Processing:** This is the most important area in the colony, the one on which the entire UAC base depends. The giant facility has been built to monitor and control the immensely powerful CPU that controls every aspect of the base and is located beneath the buildings – underground. The huge building consists of control rooms, storages with necessary supplies/equipment, cooling systems, power supply controllers, observation stations and underground sewers that contain the harmful byproducts. Those sewers go deep, very close to the processor, but the CPU itself is not accessible as it is sealed in an underground cavern. There is a great open area outside where the water to cool the CPU is stored among its many control towers. It is in this area that the only emergency switch to reactivate the CPU is located – somewhere among the towers, beyond the water pools, on a lonely rocky island, beyond the facility filled with the latest achievements of human technology. Once it is reactivated, the marine will head towards his ultimate goal – the demonic warship.

* * *

**IV. Demonic Warship (21 – 30):** The marine has realized there is a way to get aboard the infernal spaceship. A portal hidden somewhere within the old Io base facilities will give him entry to the fiends' lair... and a chance to bring his revenge to its climax. The journey through this eldritch vessel will hold many dangers, yet the hero's righteous wrath will help him survive all horrors that he would surely encounter in this new and unknown territory. The only doubt that still remains is about the price he would have to pay.

**21\. Administration Center:** This building used to be the colony's main office for the administrators and corporate officials, housing the offices of all accountants, clerks, librarians and other high-ranking personnel. The bureaucratic heart of the Io base. The demons have recently modified the building's structure to a great extent – many rooms, hallways, and maintenance/duct tunnels have been remodeled. Some artificial caverns have been dug up for unknown reasons, as is unknown the purpose of the many crudely shaped rooms that have been added. Still the building has preserved its basic formation – offices, storages, and labs. Somewhere within lies a teleporter that will take the marine outside – within a small stronghold, complete with battlements, impenetrable walls, and security devices. Two tasks for the marine: find the teleporter to surface, which is within the administration center; fight his way out the fortified area and reach a teleport pad.

**22\. Habitat:** This high-tech sewage recycling facility is now the home of an entire horde of former humans. The huge bunker-like compound has become a "storage" depot for zombies and is full of them. In the outside areas, there is a small filtration station, a toxic waste tank (filled with torn corpses) and a waste capacitor. From that capacitor, a secret elevator may be accessed to an upper open area where the entrance to the sewers is. Water canals surround the entire area. The marine seeks the way to the sewer, as it will allow him to proceed to an old facility, which exhibits unusual activity. Cleansing the zombie-infested bunker would undoubtedly please him.

**23\. Lunar Mining Project:** Probably the first and oldest UAC facility built on Io - a simple mining camp, which later became the foundation of the greater Io colony. The UAC dug straight into what appears to be an ancient demonic chapel with an altar to the foul Barons of Hell, which presented the prospect of further (and bigger) archeological finds. This was the decisive factor in choosing Io for the location of the new colony. The whole place is now overrun – everyone inside zombified... The demons have harnessed the evil chapel's power and are using it to open and maintain a small gateway to the demonic warship hovering above the base. The marine intends to exterminate all Hellspawn within the facility and then use the portal to go and dispense justice upon the unwelcome guests.

**24\. Quarry:** There are many quarries in Hell – places where the sinful are tortured with painfully heavy labor, breaking hard rocks into pieces with their bare hands and carrying them to various Hellish places where the material is needed. This particular quarry is more special as some very special radioactive minerals were found in it. Work ceased immediately and the whole place was chosen to be integrated into the great demonic warship that was under construction at that time. Those minerals are very precious for the production of the liquids that the demons use as coolant in the spaceship. The quarry has been thoroughly modified to fit it for its new use. Many new tunnels have been drilled. Security measures have been increased. There is a technology center that controls the purification of the minerals – when the process is done right, the materials can be used for an infinite number of cooling processes. The marine has reasoned that deactivating that control center would disable the cooling installation of the spaceship and it would not be able to escape into Hell as using its main engines will be impossible. And so would he do.

**25\. Baron's Den:** There is a system of tunnels and crypts that connects several demonic temples built throughout a section of the spaceship. The temples are used for vile dark rituals performed by the hideous Barons of Hell. Apart from Barons, many bloodthirsty demons and zombified humans inhabit the place. It is easy to get lost in the crypts, or meet your gruesome death in one of the temples. There are also plenty of tricks and traps for the unwary. The area is close to the spaceship's central parts and was therefore built there – to block the way for mortal intruders that would never enter the place unless they are insane. The marine's lust for vengeance has driven him very close to insanity – his intent is to not only enter, but to also purge, and leave the crypts unharmed.

**26\. Ballistyx:** The ways to the spaceship's core is heavily protected. There are many magical defenses – force fields, confusion spells, magically sealed gates, curses, and guard towers. An altar in front of a death chapel powers all those defenses. There is a sacrificed human on the altar, and as long as it stays there, the magical defenses will be on. The demons are intelligent and have put such a defense on the altar itself – so you cannot remove the sacrifice unless you find a way to slay the chapel's main priest – an Arch Vile. That priest is hiding somewhere inside the catacombs deep under the chapel. These catacombs are huge, consisting of cursed burial grounds, vile shrines, and a system of caverns. There somewhere, in a stream of distorted reality is the Arch Vile, the main priest and prophet of the place's evil. The marine knows that killing the priest would unlock the altar and he would be able to go there and remove the sacrifice.

**27\. Mount Pain:** Mount Pain is a mountain like geological formation of the spaceship's Hellish landscape that conceals the path that leads to the ship's central power core. A great stronghold that incorporates armored edifices, a portion of the spaceships' sewers, and a large compound of derelict buildings defends the mount itself. This particular compound consists of many old and dysfunctional buildings that are currently heavily populated with demons. The sewers are a portion of the spaceship's sewage system – a portion that is now used a component of the stronghold in its task to obstruct intruders. Those sewers are filled with the ship's dangerous toxic waste and hide many demons (maintenance personnel) and traps for the unwary. The armored edifices are a dangerous complex of armories, battle stations, and watchtowers. Somewhere among them is a teleport to the Valley of Slaughter – the valley that surrounds mount Pain. For the vengeful marine, that valley is the only path, and he feels the temptation to go down it.

**28\. Heck:** This is a small fortress on the top of mount Pain. Most of it lies underground – inside the mount's peak. The main courtyard is opened above to the swirling skies. Beyond that yard lie compounds of caves, temples, vaults, and tombs that are parts of the fortress. Security is high – like the numbers of powerful demons that tirelessly watch over the place. Inside the caverns and the various other vile places are sacrificial altars, small rivers of lava and demonic idols. The one important thing in the fortress is the Well of Carnage – a mystical circular pit that leads to the spaceship's central, most protected vital areas. The Well is well protected, though not enough to stop the enraged marine.

**29\. River Styx:** A vital part of the demonic spaceship, a great portion of the waters of the river Styx have been taken and integrated into ship, to serve as a mighty power source. Those waters currently flow through a system of caverns, temples, and aqueducts. The compound of temples built at one end of the river serves as a regulation area, and the dark rituals performed inside, give the demons and their spaceship great power and fortitude. Within the temples' tombs is a teleporter that leads into the spaceship's most central part – the power core itself. So close to his goal, the marine will not allow to be stopped at the moment vengeance is calling to him.

**30\. Last Call:** In this compound of massive buildings, the central power core is hidden. The core itself is incorporated into a powerful Demon-Spitter that is an inferior distant relative of the Gatekeepers but is still able to summon demons en masse. There are many demons that would fight furiously to stop any intruder, who would anyway be destroyed by the terrible trap set by the spaceship's evil creators – the Bridge of Oblivion. That bridge is loaded a terrible spell of destruction that would instantly kill anyone who makes a wrong step along its platforms. There is also the Hall of Emptiness – a long great dark corridor that has windows on its sides... and vile things attack the unwary from those windows hovering on magical platforms. Finally beyond them is the great open chamber where the Spitter and the Power Core are. Destroying them, would lead to the destruction of the whole spaceship as well. The marine longs for the battle with the Spitter. Only one of them will leave the battlefield alive!

* * *

**V. Secret Levels (31, 32):** The marine's crusade for vengeance takes an unexpected turn as he is hurtled through time and space into a strange new realm. He is not sure where he is and what is going on, yet he can clearly feel the presence of demons. They are working on yet another of their dark plans, and that only fuels the marine's rage further. It's time to spill some blood on these ancient stones...

**31\. Pharaoh:** Deep in the African desert, the demons have unearthed yet another ancient site that has been touched by their influence. The compound consists of a great pyramid, its enormous crypts, and some additional buildings. In the pyramid, there is a great hall with ancient Arachnotrons in stasis, and beyond a sacred hall with 2 thrones, the pyramid's sanctum, where supposedly a machine that creates megaspheres is stored. In the pyramid's crypts, the unwary would encounter unnatural horrors, and the nearby buildings hold unpleasant surprises as well... And, strangely, there is a harbor where a teleportation pit is located, plus a stash of treasure. Would it be eerie enough for the marine to be intimidated? Or would his rage prevail?

**32\. Caribbean:** This small isolated isle in the middle of the nowhere is the last spot on Earth, where the last surviving demons have retreated. They salvaged all demonic artifacts that they could find and departed for that isle, to lurk there, and hide their last remaining forces throughout the resort village. A rather small village it is – several wooden houses and a larger Hotel edifice that has been entirely overrun by demons. The Hotel was built near a local attraction – a stone temple where a very valuable ancient idol of gold is hidden in the tiny sanctum chamber. The temple has been hidden behind a defensive spell that is supported by all demonic survivors. The resort also contains plenty of weapons, ammo, and other supplies. Most demons hide in the Hotel, yet there are still some in the pretty wooden houses along the sea. No matter where they are, the marine will gladly exterminate them, and collect their precious treasures.


	5. Final Doom - Plutonia

###  **Story & Levels**

####  **Final DooM**

####  **The Plutonia Experiment**

After the demonic invasion was stopped thanks to the heroic efforts of the marine who started his adventure from Phobos, the Earth could be restored. Still, humanity feared the possibility of another infernal invasion in the future and hoped that some way to prevent it would be discovered.

The UAC was re-founded under new management, its purpose no longer being profits and power. The mission of the resurrected company was to discover a tool of invasion prevention. In a special research compound, somewhere in the jungles of South America, a Quantum Accelerator project was initiated, its purpose: build accelerator devices, which are able to close demonic gates, and develop a strategy to implement that system globally. A large detachment of marines were guarding the project, prepared for anything.

As the research progressed, the dire attention of Hell was drawn to the new experiments. A gate was suddenly opened within the heart of the compound, and the horrors of the pit poured out. The Accelerator performed well in its first real test, and the gate was shut successfully. The scientists were pleased... at least until the next day, when a ring of seven gates opened, and the legions of Inferno invaded once again. The Accelerator started working, and succeeded in closing six of the gates, yet the demonic forces had grown too numerous and strong by then, and their onslaught could not be stopped. The marines fought like mad dogs, but finally they all fell and the base was overrun by the enemy. A powerful demon, the Gatekeeper, was left to guard the last gate of Hell and devise a plan for revenge upon mankind.

Doom Marine happened to be nearby when the accident happened. He managed to arrive there first and see the infested complex. It became apparent that the Gatekeeper was doing something inside, and that would soon reach an awful climax of some sort. The marine also noticed the defenses of the compound, and realized that when the marines arrive, they would all be slaughtered, without any hope of success.

Only one solution could save the day – the marine would have to enter the compound and stop the Gatekeeper. Alone.

* * *

 **I. Archeological Excavation Site (1 – 6):** Ancient ruins lie closest to the point where the marine entered the research complex. The accelerator prototype is expected to be located there. Temples, tombs, and the town of the slain marines await the hero, as he searches for the path into the overrun marine headquarters where the prototype is.

 **01\. Congo:** This place was used as a temple in ages past. The tribes that inhabited the area had built a temple of the river gods in more peaceful times. There they worshipped those deities and prayed for abundant game in the rivers and lakes so that they would never be left without food. A skull of fine sapphire is said to have been left in the temple's inner sanctum – a last gift before the whole complex was forgotten. The ancient ruins are remarkably well preserved. The UAC used them well and set up a storage depot for crates in one big room that was discovered empty. They also set an air humidity observation station near a ceremonial pool. The station's locked doors block the path to the teleporter that is the only exit from the area. Still, the UAC were never able to infiltrate the inner sanctum and the sapphire skull that is rumored to be able to unlock doors is still kept there. The marine will have to obtain it if he is to ever leave this place alive.

 **02\. The Well of Souls:** Under subtle demonic influences, the corrupted people of the jungle built a demonic shrine complete with a large and deep pool of clean water obtained from nearby caverns. The purpose of that well was to drown human sacrifices in it. Near the well, a tomb was built and inside it another skull was buried – a finest topaz skull whose power improved the efficiency of the well of souls. The well takes up much of that area. It is supposed that the level of the water can be adjusted by the use of special switches. From the well's bottom, there are two paths – one to the tomb, which contains the topaz skull, and another to some caverns that are the source of clear water. Beyond the tomb lies a river crossed by a mystical ethereal bridge constructed in ages past. That bridge leads to a storage room, where the exit for the marine would be found.

 **03\. Aztec:** The ancient people who inhabited this region buried their highest ranking priests in a special tomb. Their mummified bodies are still sealed there, as well as keys and other artifacts that are locked in secret rooms throughout the area. Time seems to have spared the ancient structure and most of it is intact. Nobody knows exactly where the priests' remains are buried – it is only known that local tribes fear this place and would never dare set foot close to it. With the fall of the ancient civilization, this tomb is the last monument to their power. The tomb is vast and dangerous. All keys that the marine would need to escape are hidden. They are rumored to have been buried in a sealed chamber, beyond an ethereal bridge that spans over a great chasm. The narrow tunnels of the tomb can make advancement inside hard and treacherous. Demonic infiltrators will try to destroy the marine should the opportunity present itself. He has different plans – purge the tomb and leave it alive.

 **04\. Caged:** It was not easy for the UAC to convince the locals and the governments that they _really_ had to build the research compound. Bribes and other kinds of financial support did little to ease people's unease and the UAC decided to make something really impressive – they built an industrial facility that transforms toxic waste into fertilizer. The locals were really pleased with their increased crops yield and gladly welcomed the "benign" UAC research teams. The fertilizer factory is an amazing high-tech facility that solved the locals' bad crops problems and convinced them to gladly accept the building of the research complex. The facility is filled to the brim with various types of toxic waste that is very hazardous to human flesh. The facility is sophisticated yet organized with a really comfortable UAC interface.

 **05\. Ghost Town:** Very well aware of the dire consequences dimensional research can have, the UAC decided that every facility they have would be supported by a solid detachment of specially trained marines. For those soldiers' good comfort, the UAC generously built a small town where they could rest and train or do something in their free time. The marines' town is now the home of ghosts, Former Commandos, and hideous demons. The living quarters, the park and the leisure/training facilities have been overrun by frenzied horrors from the Pit. A spider mastermind watches over the town and makes sure that the entrance of the Marines' Command Headquarters is well guarded.

 **06\. Baron's Lair:** The marines' headquarters is the central command point of those able soldiers. The Sergeant made this place his personal residence and improved it with a small park and a fountain. The marine administration and archives were moved here, and everyone was satisfied. A whole night of celebration was held, as the UAC generously provided some financial support. The marines' HQ is a stylish building that truly reflects the character of its inhabitant. The park fits perfectly with the administrative buildings, the command center and its communication facilities. Security here is tight and most doors are locked. The demons retained that tradition and secured the sergeant's office, where the accelerator prototype is supposed to be kept, together with a Cyberdemon guardian. The marine must secure that accelerator no matter what might guard it.

* * *

 **II. Minor Support Facilities (7 – 11):** Having discovered that the prototype is missing, the marine takes a perilous path that would lead him closer to the main research compound. Somewhere along the path, the missing prototype should be found. The way passes through rough terrain of rocks and hills, lined by small river gorges and caverns. Several infested auxiliary facilities and storage depots stay between the marine and his goal. He must survive this journey.

 **07\. Caughtyard:** The UAC security team found the foundations of an ancient fortification and considered it to be the perfect basis for the construction of a security checkpoint that everything headed towards the UAC facility has to pass through. An elite squad of marines was stationed there to take care of the small stronghold that was to block the pass for any who would not be allowed to proceed. The only way for the marine to go on is to clear out the area. It is expected that many demons and zombified personnel would attempt to stop him. Satellites indicate that many Arachnotrons have taken positions outside the walls and are waiting in ambush. Caution is strongly advised for the marine, as he must remain alive if he is to pass through.

 **08\. Realm:** In order to supply their facility with water for the needs of the personnel and the scientific research, the UAC constructed a special facility that collected the abundant waters of the nearby springs and rivers, and then used powerful pumps to deliver it to the main facility. This facility has the purpose of supply clean drinkable water the research complex. The equipment inside is mostly automated as technicians were much more necessary elsewhere. The facility keeps operating and demons use the water supply for their own foul needs. This most definitely has to be stopped, and one specific marine has already approached the installation with some quite violent intentions.

 **09\. Abattoire:** In order to supply food for its personnel and to sell something to the locals (better relations do matter) the UAC built a modern meat-processing plant. Specially built in accordance to the local diversity of animal species, the facility has been exceptionally successful because of UAC's new meat-treatment technology that modifies meat in such a way that it lasts much longer without spoiling. And it tastes much better. The new special technology the UAC implemented is based upon a big machine that is locked in a special secured area somewhere in the abattoir. It is known that this area is locked behind security barriers that require 3 security keycards to pass. It is also known that the demons have taken control of the facility and use its technology to create food for them. Imps have been assigned to be butchers and overseers. The fall of this area would leave them without the good food supply they have now. The marine is well aware that would weaken them and has decided to shut down the abattoir no matter what horrors await inside.

 **10\. Onslaught:** Because of the special nature of their research, the UAC science team demanded that a small astronomical center and observatory be built. Such facility was constructed close to the main compound and a small team constantly worked on something inside, watching star and planet patterns – looking for something. It was speculated that they were looking for something described in some ancient writings discovered at excavations. The former astronomy facility consists of a small technical building, a chemical laboratory, observations yard, offices, and some research equipment. A small area, it did not receive much attention from the demonic invaders. Still, they would try to stop anyone from passing through it. The marine is not quite worried about that.

 **11\. Hunted:** The UAC knew that their research would undoubtedly involve demonic attacks. For that reason, they started building a facility where captured and frozen demonic specimens would be kept for further study. The building could never be finished before the invasion. All that remains at the construction site is a network of rough walls, which form a treacherous labyrinth that the marine should explore carefully. The accelerator prototype is somewhere in the nearby park, and he will have to find a teleporter to access it. A large group of powerful Arch Viles with great magical abilities have started hunting the hero, and his survival has become harder than ever. Apart form surviving, he has to discover the quantum accelerator prototype and secure it.

* * *

 **III. Second Level Research Compound (12 – 20):** The marine has reached a large compound that makes up a large portion of the UAC research center. The passage into the devil hive is hidden within the administrative center of the base. Before he could find it, the hero has to overcome hordes of foul demons, as the Gatekeeper has already been alerted and has regrouped his defenses, seeking the human's demise.

 **12\. Speed:** A small area of natural terrain is being subverted by the demonic invaders as they tirelessly build and expand a wooden hive-like structure, which is heavily saturated with human blood running through canals and pools. The structure seems quite chaotic and hard to navigate, even though there are some teleporters throughout it. The exact purpose of this construction is unknown, although it is suspected the demons could use it to breed and increase their numbers. Whatever the case may be, the marine is convinced that it is a foul place, which must be mercilessly purged and set on fire.

 **13\. The Crypt:** The UAC and the military use stimpacks to treat minor wounds and ailments. As those packs utilize a specific enzyme, the UAC has to produce it in specialized installations. Having found the remains of an ancient crypt of some kind, the UAC integrated their enzyme processing plant within the stone walls of this dark and cool place. These conditions were deemed ideal for the production, treatment, and storage of the enzymes. Little did they know that the crypt was the site of brutal human sacrifices in ages past. The evil that permeates the area has attracted evil things that have infested the facility and the crypts. Multiple deadly traps and ambushes have been set up by the invaders, prepared to stop the marine before he proceeds towards his goal.

 **14\. Genesis:** UAC's bureaucratic machine processed tons of paperwork every day. Old paper was collected in this decrepit warehouse before it could be recycled. The demonic invaders have implemented many changes in the original building structure and components. Rivers of life-draining blood now flow within the abandoned halls and yards, while demons make their home within the dark tunnels throughout the area. They are working on something that undoubtedly will be the genesis of something evil. Whatever the reason for the building's transformation, the marine has decided to do as usual – exterminate the invaders' forces and go on before it is too late.

 **15\. Twilight:** As their research advanced and broadened, the UAC needed more specialized facilities that would handle their scientific demands. As their achievements in the field of lasers and optic communications promised profits, the UAC constructed a facility for optic research within the main compound. The building is always partially dark, as the sensitive mechanisms of the laboratories and the workshops are disturbed by powerful light beams. The installation was built of specially painted metal, and was filled with high technology as the research team wanted to prove their worth to the board as soon as possible and began work right away. A special holographic field was the first complete project. It currently protects the inner sector of the installation, pretending to be the sky outside. The marine will have to turn it off and continue through the ravaged complex...

 **16\. The Omen:** UAC research has always created a variety of harmful side products. The accelerator research and its additional side projects led to the accumulation of tons of highly volatile toxic waste, which had strong mutation and cancer induction properties. As the threat for the employees and the necessity to store the waste somewhere caught the attention of the administration, a toxic dump was planned and built in a rocky natural area within the boundaries of the base so that it would be easily accessible. The dump was filled with the vilest of waste produced in the facility and kept sealed. The invaders were attracted by the place's foul miasma and plan to do something with the stored toxins – something that undoubtedly cannot be allowed to proceed. The marine has to navigate his way through the rocky areas, avoid being swallowed by the pools of toxic waste, and find an exit, somewhere within the chamber from where the flows of sewage are controlled.

 **17\. Compound:** The compound is a small industrial facility within the boundaries of the primary complex. As the base construction advanced, the UAC and its partners saw that higher speed of building and financial efficiency dictate that the research site should have its own fuel supply. A specially modified version of UAC's proprietary refining technology was developed, and the compound was built. The small facility consists of a central reagent pool, and processing installations around it. Those buildings contain improved UAC equipment, which allows it to produce fuel for multiple purposes. The facility's capacity is low and not much can be produced, yet the quality is very high. The buildings' design emphasizes cooling as the production process generates much heat because of the technology's limitations. The marine has decided to reactivate the facility and restore fuel supply into the inner compound so that access is granted.

 **18\. Neurosphere:** Within the UAC compound lies a small natural lake. The UAC built several crude buildings upon it, unable to decide what exactly to use that area for. Because of the water canals within it, the area was given to a research team that dealt with radioactive contamination of water and methods of its purification. After several weeks of experimentation, all they managed to do was to contaminate the entire lake, turning the once tranquil waters into reddish slime. No matter what happened there, the facility was overrun by the invaders and they have turned it into a stronghold for themselves, consuming the tainted waters to augment their strength.

 **19\. NME:** Security was one of the most important points on UAC's agenda as the compound had to be protected from threats, both human and from Outside. Along with the squads of specially trained marines, an advanced security system was implemented: observation cameras, laser beams, motion detectors, and heat scanners. Guards constantly patrolled crucial areas as sabotage and demonic incursion could not be allowed. Specialized security offices were built (building serial code: NME_0328, which remained as the semi-official name for the facility), equipped with the equipment to use and control the security systems. All access authorizations are handled through those offices, as well as the recording of nearly everything that happens within the facilities. The demons have taken strategic positions within the buildings, using the environment to their advantage. The marine needs more access rights, and he must update his clearance from the NME's core server, and then proceed with his mission.

 **20\. The Death Domain:** The UAC's research demanded a huge scientific basis of data from every filed of knowledge known to humankind. For that purpose, an installation that housed the server's enormous databanks was built. The databanks possess unprecedented storage capacity. Data from nearly every field of science was gathered and uploaded. A huge maintenance facility was built over the underground chamber of the data storage. Its purpose was to optimize performance, fix problems, control access, and backup selected information massifs in a specialized library. Spare parts were kept ready at several maintenance chambers, as well as other necessary tools, as the UAC could not allow any failure in the systems. The demons have hidden the teleporter to their primary lair within this installation and the marine has to find it as soon as possible. He should be prepared for the dangers that the underground tunnels have in store for any intruder.

* * *

 **IV. First Level Primary Research Compound (21 – 30):** One last task remains for the marine – locate the Gatekeeper's lair where the last gate of Hell and the last two accelerator prototypes are located. Deep in the corrupted heart of the UAC complex, the hero will face his greatest challenge yet, on his way to confronting the great demon in a battle that decides all.

 **21\. Slayer:** Looking or a more practical and less expensive way to facilitate their research compound's internal processes, the UAC faced the issue of power and substance supply, as well as the disposal of dangerous waste that had to be dispatched as soon as possible. The technological planning team eventually decided to use the same scheme that proved to be efficient at the Earth star port – an area of solid stone walls and a circular structure. The engineers did their job well and built an installation that imitated the decrepit building remains in the star port's heart, yet were specially designed to handle and redirect the distribution of various substances and electricity. This is a vital entry point for the primary research sector, and the marine has to pass through it, no matter how many monsters have taken up strategic positions within the area.

 **22\. Impossible Mission:** Even though UAC's chemical technology had proven to be superior to any competition, the company did not stop their research in that field. An experimental chemical facility was built within their research compound, and it operated to discover new medical substances, as well as efficient and cheap coolants. The facility is divided into a main processing station, blending/synthesis laboratories, and an open area where pools of various chemical products are kept. Security within the installation is tight, and the pools of substances pose a serious threat to anyone who would enter them without the necessary protection equipment. The whole place has been heavily infested with demons of many kinds. The marine has no choice – he has to face them or give up.

 **23\. Tombstone:** The accelerator project and the construction of the sophisticated devices related to it, required a sufficient backing in physics – both in knowledge and equipment. A specialized physics laboratory was built, and its crew took a great part in the accelerators' development process. That facility was primarily focused on electromagnetism, thermodynamics, fluid research, and vibration processes. The installation also featured a huge construction and assembly room, where the exit teleporter currently is, because it was undergoing safety tests before the invasion. The Gatekeeper's minions did not come to test and discover – they came to bring vengeance upon humanity and cause suffering and destruction. They have overrun the laboratories and wait for the marine, who, in turn, will not come unprepared.

 **24\. The Final Frontier:** A complex of natural caverns and formations, which could be identified as ancient ruins were found beneath the research compound. The UAC was quick to discover a practical purpose for what was found underground. A few modifications turned the cavern into a security outpost that blocks the path into the heart of the scientific compound and the primary excavation sites, where ancient ruins of unknown origins were discovered during the compound building process. Demons quickly invaded the security checkpoint and wiped out its defendants, claiming the place for themselves. The marine is quite aware that there is only one useful security pass for this area – his trusty old sawed-off shotgun.

 **25\. The Temple of Darkness:** In ages past, individual demons came to corrupt the humans of the region and put them under their dark mentorship, erecting an enormous temple of evil and darkness to serve as a nexus of demon worship on Earth. The imposing outpost of Hell featured a tall tower, and a vast network of underground chambers and tunnels. The crypts beneath the temple contained numerous vaults of Hellish artifacts, the cages of nightmarish creatures, sources of arcane power, and libraries of infernal lore. No one can even imagine the sacrifices that took place in the chamber on the tower's top, where the demonic mentor's throne was. Pure evil and darkness have permeated every stone of the edifice, and hapless mortals can hear the screams of many victims as they have been imprinted in the walls, waiting for others to join them.

 **26\. Bunker:** The threat of demonic invasions dictated that the UAC take all necessary emergency measures to ensure the safety of personnel, and minimal damage to facilities. A specialized emergency bunker was built, based on an upper structure of corridors and chambers, and a lower compound of airtight vaults, emergency supplies, and communications equipment. The bunker was designed to provide sustenance and health care for about two thirds of the research compound personnel, for a period of at least two weeks. The emergency complex has its own communications systems, autonomous power and breathable air supply, as well as full medical equipment intended for cases that would involve a high number of casualties. The demons have fortified themselves within this former island of salvation, turning it into a deadly trap for humans. The marine should prepare for a subterranean labyrinth, filled with complex machinery and ghastly traps.

 **27\. Anti-Christ:** The underground city-like compound was built in ancient ages by the local tribes. It was there they worshipped their deities, living peacefully, without any knowledge of the burning pit that gaped to devour their quiet world. Many years later, demonic influences led them to turn the underground complex into a foul reliquary, where unimaginably vile artifacts were buried, forgotten and forbidden for all. Many centuries later, the UAC would excavate the site and find it empty. Still they used the convenient underground cavity as an area for quick access to several other buildings, thus turning the area into a hub for maintenance operations. The company installed numerous teleports as the bridges between the platforms had collapsed into the moat underneath centuries ago. The demons have used this to their advantage, assuming strategic positions at towers, waiting for the marine to come.

 **28\. The Sewers:** The UAC facility sewers were designed to handle varying degrees of waste – from used washing water to highly radioactive toxic sludge from the laboratories. Most of the system comprises of smaller pipes, and larger tunnels. One central hub exists, where the waste material undergoes preliminary treatment so that it would be safe to be transported to a real processing plant. Several processing pools, dispensers, and storage chambers have been built in the hub area, maintained by several chosen technicians who are constantly exposed to intoxicating vapors and faint radiation from the pools. Most of the systems are shut down when not in use, and therefore many of the passageways into the hub structure are sealed. Several deadly traps exist within the waste disposal systems, and it is easy to get lost in the tunnels. A serious task awaits the marine, who despises wandering through such sewers more than anyone else.

 **29\. Odyssey of Noises:** The main site of research and housing for the UAC scientific division is an area designed as a small town. One half was dedicated to living quarters for UAC's top scientific minds, while the other consisted of laboratories and research centers, where those same minds worked on new profitable products for the corporation, or developed the Quantum Accelerator Project – the very first reason the compound was ever built. Within one of the buildings, behind locked doors and security systems, the Accelerators were developed – humanity's hope of a secure future. This building has sustained heavy damage since the demons came, as they have modified the structure with hideous traps, and tunnels, which lead into the Gatekeeper's inner sanctum. Another building that was designed to handle research in highly flammable substances, has exploded, inflicting enormous damage, and opening a huge pit that burns with intense heat. The marine has to access the damaged Accelerator project building and find the way into the Gatekeeper's lair.

 **30\. The Gateway of Hell:** A minor research laboratory where two accelerator prototypes were tested has been turned into a gruesome fiery lair where the mighty Gatekeeper extends his control over the infested UAC facility, and summons more of his minions to Earth. Not much is left of the original structure. Traps, watch posts, and heavy guard block the way to the inner sanctum of their dark master. In nearby caverns, the beast has collected all of his treasures and prized trophies, though only he knows what the way to those areas is. The marine's task is straight- confront the Gatekeeper in his own lair and defeat him, destroying the last two prototypes of the quantum accelerators. Only the strongest shall prevail.

* * *

 **V. Secret Levels (31, 32):** The marine has accidentally discovered a top-secret sector of the research installation. It appears to be carefully hidden and purposefully disguised among the other facilities, leading the marine to think that it was used for some truly dangerous or controversial experiments. As he examines his surroundings, the marine is suddenly overcome by a feeling of imminent mortal danger...

 **31\. Cyberden:** Following the defeat of the demonic legions during the Invasion of Earth, the military were able to capture several demons that remained behind, unable to hide or retreat through open gates. The captured specimens were later terminated, but not before the UAC secretly acquired the military's most prized catch – four Cyberdemons in perfect condition. The corporation was eager to study those monstrosities and hid the specimens away in a secret laboratory within the research complex, which was dedicated to the research of quantum accelerators. Frozen in stasis, the four demons are kept in special secured towers around the courtyard, with laboratories built around it. The UAC's intention was to construct their own powerful cyborgs based on the technology they would obtain from the research on the specimens. The coming of the infernal legions changed that. Now they know the marine is inbound and have prepared to unleash the cyberdemons upon him, as he tries to raise the stairs and reach the yellow data card that has recorded the progress of the UAC cybernetic research.

 **32\. Go 2 It:** As Hell was defeated and its legions driven into retreat, the military and the UAC were eager to collect and study the numerous and amazing demonic devices and artifacts that were left behind. The research team based at the accelerator project compound focused its studies on the Soul Spheres that the demons seemed to use as sources of healing and energy. The team collected a large number of those spheres and stored in an unused supply depot, where the research was to be carried out. The team could not find much before the demons invaded. The massing of Soul Spheres had the effect of attracting many demons at once, which, in their frenzy, consumed nearly all of the spheres that were stored there. Though uncertain whether there is more to find, the demons remained there, lurking the halls, looking for artifacts or fresh human blood. The Gatekeeper knows that the area has become a deathtrap for any mortal, and has therefore directed the marine there, hoping that the overwhelming numbers of the minions of Hell would be enough to crush him.


	6. The Armory

###  **Weapons & Ammo**

Along his crusade against infernal evil, the marine has to employ a distinguished collection of special tools that have the power to restore peace and righteousness – firearms of great power. The hero's hands and brains are enough for him to advance and unblock the path towards the dark masters of Hell, but only the firearms he possesses enable him to crush the nightmarish creatures that he would encounter on his quest. As demons grow stronger, they will demand greater firepower to be brought down, yet the marine will be able to keep up to the challenge as he discovers advanced and better weapons to suit his destructive needs. _Note: Super shotgun is found only in Doom II and Final Doom._

* * *

**Fist:** All marines are expected to be able to defend themselves even if they have no weapons at hand. With only some iron on their fists, marines are able to provide a good beating anytime. As their training focuses on weapons, marines are only taught to use their brute strength and punch their enemies with force. Such beating can inflict serious trauma on most organic enemies, except for species that possess natural protective carapaces. When his muscles are boosted by steroids, a marine can use his fists to devastating effect, being able to tear flesh into pieces, and knock down powerful foes with one good hit.

**Chainsaw:** Following a project on tools development, the UAC designed and produced a new line of maintenance products, among which, a new type of general-purpose chainsaw. Those new tools were quickly promoted throughout UAC facilities, and a documentation mistake led to a heavy load of chainsaws being sent to Mars and its moons. The new tool was highly convenient for use, as it possessed an extra powerful engine, allowing for the cutting of very hard materials; low fuel consumption, which allows for long usage without the risk of intoxication from exhaust fumes; high quality metal alloys used for blades, which provides fast and accurate work. All those qualities turn the chainsaw into a highly efficient and deadly weapon.

* * *

**Pistol:** The process of the design of a standard marine pistol was as long as complicated as the production of the bullets that would be used in them. The Marine Corps demanded that the weapon be lightweight, yet powerful enough to breach class 1 reinforced plating. The technical team came up with a design based heavily on older pistol models that had been used on Earth for decades – the shape was convenient for storage, the weight and power were within the desired parameters, and the speed of firing was more than satisfactory. The pistol does not lose its efficiency in varying conditions of gravity, humidity, or dust contamination, and is therefore ready for use in any of UAC's facilities on Earth or in space. Every marine on regular duty is required to carry the pistol that has been issued to him, always loaded with a minimum of 50 bullets.

**Chaingun:** The chaingun had evolved much over innumerable decades. Unverified reports point out that the first ever chaingun was a nearly ancient experimental firearm, know as "Venom gun", used in a war in the distant past. Improved and optimized for many years, the chaingun developed into a fast, fairly accurate, and safe weapon. UAC planning team only had to make a few minor changes before accepting the weapon into the standardized marine arsenal. The imposing power of the chaingun lies in its oscillating barrel mechanism, which disperses bullets at great rates. The rear body technology of the weapon provides very fast feed to the barrels, turning the chaingun into a "bullet sprinkler" as UAC technicians pointed out. Marines use a version of the weapon that, practically, has no spin up or spin down delay, making it a prime choice for many combat situations.

**_Ammunition_ \- ****Bullets:** The term "bullets" stands for low-power, high speed, and lightweight ammunition that are used in small arms or weapons that are meant for high speeds. A typical bullet is quite simple – a rear section that contains explosive propellant and a sharp-tipped head. The bullet design emphasizes fast and easy penetration, which best inflicts damage on the enemy in the form of blood loss. It is for this reason that bullet-based weapons require good aiming and multiple shots in order to bring down the more powerful creatures that might be encountered. The standard bullet used by the military and the UAC security forces was designed by the corporation. It was the safety of transportation and storage that led to the UAC bullet standardization as the ammunition for some of the most widely used firearms by the Space Marine Corps.

_Standard Packages:_ Clips of 10 rounds (small), Metal boxes of 50 rounds (large)

* * *

**Shotgun:** This type of shotgun is specially designed for military purposes, as the Space Marine Corps was set on its path to close cooperation with the UAC. One – barreled, with improved accuracy barrel design, and a quick pump-action loading mechanism, the first prototype of this weapon was approved immediately and put to the production line after a few minor changes. Its ease of use ensured that it was readily accepted by the marines. The low level of pellets spread makes the weapon very accurate, even for longer ranges. One barrel allows for the implementation of a simple and quick reload mechanism. The shotgun is, practically, the most commonly used firearm in the Marine Corps.

**Super Shotgun (Double – Barreled, Sawed – Off):** Double-barreled shotguns were never deemed efficient for combat, as they were not accurate, and used a slower and insecure reload mechanism – better fit for hunting animals than military applications. However, the demonic invasion on Earth forced both civilians and marines to use anything that had the power to bring down the legions of Hell. Because many demons possessed heavy protective carapace or armor, a solution was found, by sawing-off the barrels of the weapon, turning it into a deadly tool of demon extermination. Naturally, the pellet spread was increased, making this shotgun utterly inaccurate and useless for long distances. However, the devastating flesh-tearing blow that it delivers from close range made it highly valuable for close quarters combat. Reload is manual, through direct opening and insertion of fresh shells.

**_Ammunition_ \- Shells: **Shells are slower to use, short distance, high damage rounds. A basic shell is a container that contains gunpowder and pellets, usually made from a light (and cheap) material. The shell's effect is that it spreads the pellets at great speed, causing heavy structural damage to anything that might be hit from a close range. Because of the spreading effect, shells are not efficient for great distances, and it was for that reason that the UAC designed the commonly used marine shotgun to have an altered muzzle structure, which suppressed the spread and allowed for higher accuracy. Those changes led to some amendments within the pellets size, weight, and number of pellets per shell. At the end, the UAC were able to present a high performance product that satisfied the needs of the Marine Corps and the corporate security forces.

_Standard Packages:_ 4 unpacked shells (small), cardboard boxes of 20 shells (large)

* * *

**Rocket Launcher:** The rocket launcher is a relatively simple weapon. It can basically be described as a long pipe, in which a rocket is inserted. When the trigger is pulled, the weapon's mechanisms activate the ignition components of the rocket, and it then leaves the cylinder through the front orifice. The weapon has not seen many changes over the years, only improvements to make it safer and more reliable to use. The tube length is just long enough to safely direct the rocket in the direction it was meant to go, and short enough not to interfere with the warhead's speed and momentum. Despite all improvements, the rocket launcher is recognized as the most dangerous and inflexible weapon available to UAC marines, who are required to take additional training before being allowed to use it. The greatest danger of the rocket launcher is usage in close quarters, as the user can easily include himself in the explosion.

**_Ammunition_ \- Rockets: **Rockets are the means of heavy explosion deployment. The rocket is basically comprised of two basic parts – explosive warhead, and a fuel compartment, which is tied to a simple propeller exhaust. The design of the rockets was a long and hard process as the purpose was for the final product to be powerful enough to serve as a heavy weapon in real combat situations, and weak enough not to inflict damage on UAC equipment or the marines who would use them. A special explosive substance was developed specially for the combat rocket – the new explosive was very stable so that it would be safe to transport and handle, and powerful enough to create intense heat and strong concussion waves. The coating of the warhead was designed in way that would release destructive shrapnel when the explosion would take place. The rear compartment was made bigger than original designs, as the UAC engineering team discovered a very good advantage that would compensate the higher weight of the rocket – more high-octane fuel meant that the rocket's speed would be increased, with the added benefit of increased range. Another thing was that more fuel added more power to the explosion, still keeping it within the safe range for the valued UAC equipment.

_Standard Packages:_ single rockets (small), wooden crates of 5 rockets (large)

* * *

**Plasma Gun:** The plasma gun is the pride of the UAC Weapons Division, as it marked the first step to claiming the power of artificial plasma. Its improvement was quite fast, and the weapon was shortly thereafter introduced to the Marine Corps, despite some warnings about danger of explosions during usage. The highly sophisticated and classified inner core of the plasma gun consumes power from the weapon's energy cell, and converts it into hot swirling plasma, which is projected forward by its own discharge of electromagnetic fields, shaping it into distinctive orbs. Plasma inflicts heavy damage through both its high speed, and high temperature. The weapon is an excellent choice for any combat situation as it is able to penetrate most types of armor. When used, the plasma gun must be raised for a few moments after shooting has ceased, so that the electromagnetic fields at the muzzle can be dispensed.

**BFG 9000:** The "Big F****** Gun" series 9000, is the pinnacle of the work of the UAC Weapons Division. Highly experimental, unstable, and dangerous; led to many failures in laboratory conditions, which claimed the lives of scientists; pushed its original designer to suicide after he was declared insane – the BFG 9K is among the most powerful weapons ever conceived in human history, with the most controversial history of invention. The very principles that it works on have been disputed quite too often, claimed to be illogical and impossible, yet their effectiveness is but another proof of how little humans know about plasma and its properties. Similar to the plasma gun in its structure, the BFG 9K is assembled from 5 instead of just 1 plasma core. Those cores are tied together in a way that is hardly stable enough to be allowed for production and usage in real combat. Consumption of an enormous load of energy, 40 times more than that of a plasma gun, creates 5 plasma charges that are coalesced and circulated through the cores, leading to an abnormally intensified electromagnetic field, which quickly dissipates. Before such dissipation occurs, however, an orb of overheated plasma and anti-matter is projected forward. The orb attracts the atoms from the surrounding air, causing fast and irreversible meltdown, resulting in an orb of boiling plasma and overheated faintly radioactive gaseous matter, which appears in bright green color. On impact, this green projectile explodes, emanating unstable sub-atomic particles in all directions. Any object caught in that stream is struck by a miniature plasma explosion, which inflicts tremendous damage, inflicting it on many targets at once. The immediate target of the initial green orb takes the highest damage, which is sufficient to melt or nearly vaporize a human being.

Beyond any doubt, the BFG 9000 is the most powerful weapon ever built by humanity. Although it is a great asset against humankind's enemies, it should be remembered that the weapon is hard to obtain, and its energy consumption is very high, as it actually led to the development of the big energy cell pack. Use responsibly.

**_Ammunition_ \- Cells: **With the advancements in the field of artificial plasma, the military and the UAC inevitably turned towards the harnessing of that immense power and its utilization. The convenient fact about plasma is that it can be easily stored in the form of intensified energy. The first plasma-based weapons consisted of transformers that could turn such energy back into artificial plasma and project it for destructive effect. The development of energy cells aimed at a balance of high capacity, and small size combined with a light weight. The final cell was a small metal container that was filled with platinum and crystal components, immersed in acid. The capacity of the cell was high enough for a prototype, and its size and weight were within the satisfactory range. The satisfactory stability and safety of the cell led to its standardization. In an attempt to achieve higher capacity, the UAC developed a larger cell pack that employed the same basic design, though with an improved inner structure, and a front panel that displays the values of stored energy. Even though it had great capacity potential, the cell pack was loaded with less plasma energy that originally intended because of stability issues. It was standardized, as it was compatible with larger plasma-based arms, which were under development at that time (project "BFG").

_Standard Packages:_ single prototype cells of 20 energy units (small), single cell packs of 100 energy units (large)


	7. Items & Artifacts

###  **Items & Artifacts**

**High Technology of Doom**

UAC scientists have developed a number of high-technology products to support the company personnel and the Marine Corps. These items represent the highest of human achievements in technology, though that does not mean that they are perfect and safe to use. Most of those items have their own power supply, control systems, and maintenance, though those features are often limited. High-tech equipment can mostly be found in designated areas throughout UAC facilities, and its purpose is to support its user in the best way possible.

 **Radiation Shielding Suit:** A large part of the operational cycle within a UAC facility involves exposure to radiation, toxic or corrosive substances, or hot liquids. To protect personnel from fatal injury, the UAC Deimos Laboratories started a program in advanced protective clothing and equipment. The end product of the research project was a general-purpose protective suit, which resists the effects of all known corrosive substances, without any damage to the suit. The protective clothing also offers protection against toxic substances, as well as efficient shielding against middle levels of radiation and even extreme hot temperatures of air or liquid that personnel might be exposed to. Even though the experimental rubber-based material of the suit is highly resistant to damage, it is known to wear off due to intense usage, and eventually become useless.

 **Berserk Pack:** An experimental medical product, the Berserk pack utilizes the latest achievements in chemistry and its application in medicine. These packs look like most common medical packets, with the difference that it is painted black, so that it can be easily distinguished. Berserk is only used in UAC facilities, because it is not safe enough for a broader release. One pack contains three items – two sealed syringes and a booklet. The first syringe contains an experimental and very potent healing substance, which cures wounds, fatigue, and intoxications quickly and completely. The second syringe contains a mixture of powerful steroids, which has the effect of boosting the user's muscle power to otherwise naturally unattainable levels. The booklet contains usage instructions, as well as numerous warnings about the dangers of berserk packs, and the current number of deaths caused by the product as it is in an experimental stage (numbers are updated every few months). Berserk is very powerful, yet should be used responsibly. The strength boost effect is known to wear out after a while.

 **Backpack:** Ammunition backpacks are important components of every marine's equipment. What distinguishes the UAC ammo backpack is its practically oriented design, as well as the quality material, which makes it very durable and convenient for long use, even in extremely hostile environments. The backpack features two spacious front compartments, designated for bullets and shells, a very large main central compartment, which can be filled with rockets, and an energy cell, which is attached to the back and may be used to store additional energy for plasma-based weapons. The backpack is carried on the marine's back and can be filled with additional ammo as long as its weight does not obstruct the marine's movements and flexibility. UAC ammo backpacks are always equipped with small amounts of ammunition when stored, so that they can be used in cases of emergency.

 **Computer Area Map:** Computer area maps were designed for UAC technical maintenance personnel that have to operate in compound or subterranean facilities. The device was developed after accidents, one of which ended with the death of a technician who was lost and starved in the tunnels of a UAC processing plant cooling unit. Facilities that were assessed to be potentially dangerous or structurally complicated, had special memory chips installed, which contain full and regularly updated structural maps of the area. The personal computer area map units, which are carried by personnel, detect those chips and are able to download and display those maps on the screen, which also offers options for zooming, field of view movement, and leaving marks. Users that possess personal mapper units may uplink them with the computer map, and have areas they have not yet explored, displayed in a different color. Computer map units are very useful for navigation within UAC facilities, as well as finding concealed supply stashes. Because of the units' technology, they can only be used in the areas they have been designated for, which makes them useless when carried into other locations.

 **Light Amplification Visors:** Poor lighting and complete darkness have been severe problems in many UAC facilities, leading to accidents and injuries of personnel. Typical night vision devices were not sufficient for the purposes of the corporate employees and military officers. The scientific team worked on a microprocessor unit that is able to scan surfaces and then extrapolate an emulation of lighting on the surfaces in view. The device was integrated within visors headset, and the practical result of the emulation is that everything viewed through the visors appears very well lit, with bright colors and high detail. Because of the sophisticated technology used, the light amplification visors can only be used for a very limited time duration, because the light emulation microprocessor consumes its energy supply very fast. A new energy supply cell can only be installed by a qualified technician in laboratory conditions, and therefore real combat conditions prohibit the immediate re-use of light amplification visors, whcih means they have to be discarded after use. The device is very useful for exploration, especially for the subterranean sections of UAC buildings.

* * *

**Medical Products and Protection**

The health and safety of employees has always been a prime concern for the UAC, partially to create better working conditions, and partially to keep its precious profits steady. Despite all safety measures and training that the company provides, accidents happen, and injured personnel cannot carry out their duties properly. The corporate scientific team developed a line of products, which are easy to transport and store, and satisfactory in efficiency of saving human lives. The fight against evil will inevitably require the use of those medical supplies, and, fortunately, they are available throughout UAC facilities, and in other areas as demons have stolen medical equipment, hiding it throughout their lairs.

Specially for the Marine Corps and the colony security forces, the UAC developed a series of protective armor vests, which can be found in designated areas throughout corporate installations, and are used in cases of emergency to protect marines against direct physical attacks, whether armed or unarmed. Official research proved that armor highly improved security officers' survival chances and efficiency in combat, and therefore armor is a vital part of the war against Hell and its minions.

 **Stimpack:** UAC statistical research showed that most accidents throughout their facilities involved minor injuries and common stress. The medical product for common use throughout corporate installations is a small packet, whose primary purpose is to cure minor ailments and alleviate fatigue. The stimpack contains a syringe, and a leaflet that ensures the safety of the product usage and the absolute falsehood of any rumors regarding fatal allergic reactions in some individuals. The syringe contains a synthetic booster enzyme, which has the property of restoring stamina, strength, as well as eliminating pain and boosting the natural healing of wounds. A quick injection is provided when the stimpack is used, and the effect is very fast. Stimpacks can only be used once.

 **Medikit:** Medikits are larger and better supplied first aid packets, which are used for heaver instances of trauma, intoxication, or burns. The contents of every such kit is standardized and consists of bandages, anti-toxins, painkillers, various salves, and a selection of drugs, which boost healing and restore stamina and strength. Medikits are available in designated areas throughout UAC facilities, especially near heavy machinery, toxic substances, and technical maintenance stations. Medikits are much larger than stimpacks, white in color, and marked with red crosses. Once used, the product cannot be used again.

 **Security Armor:** Lightweight Kevlar vests are used by most UAC security officers. Cheap to produce and maintain in good condition, those vests are worn nearly constantly by marines on regular duty. The security vest is strong enough to resist most types of lower caliber ammunition, though it is not very useful against real firepower. This type of armor's strength and durability are sufficient for security duties and riot control, which has proven to be necessary on the distant outposts in the Solar System, where personnel are prone to emotional instability. A combined measure of the armor's protective strength and durability has been accepted to be a standard of 100% protection. Security armor is distinguished by its green color.

 **Combat Armor:** Heavier and more expensive to produce, combat armor is made from a titanium-based alloy, and is designed to be used in real combat conditions. This type of armor was created in response of the ever-present danger of direct attacks from the business competitors of UAC, which were rather frustrated by the company's success in the colonization of Mars. The titanium-composite material of the armor resists a wide variety of attacks, including higher caliber rounds, debris shards flying at high speeds, and even lesser explosions. The vest is heavier and less convenient to use, but it has very high durability and can endure much damage before the material wears off. According to the Kevlar vest standard, combat armor has a combined strength/durability measure of 200%. Combat armor is distinguished by its blue color.

* * *

**Demonic Artifacts**

For the millennia of its existence, the shadowy creatures of Hell have created a number of powerful magical artifacts that compensate for the infernal legions' denial of technology and mundane devices. Those other-dimensional artifacts have been built through the usage of immense magic and dark wisdom from tomes hidden in the darkest crypts of the burning realm. The effects of each artifact are different and often unpredictable for demons and humans, therefore extreme caution is required when those creations of the Dark One are used.

 **Blue Healing Potion** : For a long time demons have known that the energies of human souls can be imprinted and partially interwoven within clean water, with the vital energy being locked within the very molecules of the liquid. By immersing soul spheres in water demons were able to produce a bluish liquid, which has strong healing properties, and efficiently replenishes hunger and thirst in demons, as the sphere's powers are imbued in the water. The first place where healing potions were ever produced was the water pit in the lower dungeons of the Fortress of Mystery. The potion is stored in flasks made from a rare blue mineral, which preserves the healing powers of its contents for a long time. The healing potion's effect is so great that it can even affect humans, though the result is usually quite weak - less than the benefit of an ordinary Stimpack.

 **Spirit Armor** : It is above Mount Erebus in Hell that the restless roaming spirits of the dead gather. The demons use those spirits by trapping them in magical bonds, and channeling them straight into a demonic blacksmith in the area, where the spirits' power is forged into polarized raw energy that can be easily imbued into materials to improve their durability and physical resistance. This energy is encased in special helmet-like containers, made from rare metals that can only be found on the plains of Inferno. When used, the spirit armor's potent energy is imbued into the user's armor, or clothes or even skin, making it much more durable to damage. The imbued energy stacks and acts just as material armor, absorbing physical damage, and prolonging its durability. Spirit armor is used to strengthen armor for combat, or to reinforce building materials or certain objects.

 **Soul Sphere** : Unlucky humans, kidnapped by vile demons, are taken to the ghastly Fortress of Mystery where they are imprisoned in dark, damp dungeons. They stay there until despair and the wish of suicide completely overwhelm their souls, and are then taken to the top of the fortress, where they are ritually sacrificed, and their souls extracted by the Barons of Hell that inhabit the place. The soul's pure energy is encased in crystal spheres that are stored throughout the fortress. The spheres are used for many purposes, mainly as power sources, full healing devices, or necessary components of foul arcane rituals. Once inside its crystal container, the human soul's energy and essence can be preserved for eternity, without losing anything of its power. For humans, the consuming of those spheres has a supernatural healing and overall reviving effect. Because of the scintillating energy of the many stored soul spheres, the Fortress of Mystery is constantly shifting in and out of existence, assuming its place among the mythical ethereal bastions of Hell.

 **Megasphere** : The Megasphere is probably the most powerful artifact that Hell could possess. It is basically the essence of a powerful demon that has fallen in battle. The sphere's crystal container holds the dark soul and the magical imprint of the equipment it possessed in life. Consumers of a Megasphere receive a titanic boost of strength and vitality, given by the dark servant's soul, as well as a phantasmal suit of armor, which provides powerful protection with superior durability – combined protection measure of 200%. Megaspheres are prizes that Baphomet personally gives to his most distinguished lieutenants and demons with notable achievements. Such artifacts are well hidden and usually well guarded.

 **Blur Artifact** : The minions of Hell have a long history of experimenting with the powers of darkness and the infinite void. During the demons' foul experiments with these volatile forces, they were able to devise an orb-like artifact, which could harness concentrated darkness into it, containing it in a stable condition and allowing it to be released when the artifact's power is invoked. Anyone who uses this artifact, has his physical body partially interwoven into the void and imbued with pure darkness, becoming semi-liquid and partially translucent and invisible. Thus, the user can often sneak, and surprise unwary foes, as they would not be able to see him in his translucent state. The lord of hell was very pleased with the artifact's creation, and ordered that more be constructed, and used as one of Hell's most powerful tools of evil. The orb's effect is temporary and the user's body is soon restored to its natural state as the dark energies dissipate into the realm they came from.

 **Invulnerability Sphere** : In the Unholy Cathedral, the hideous Unholy Bible is kept – the wisdom of Baphomet, written with his own blood, on sheets of his own skin. The tremendous power that this tome emanates is none other than the power of the Deity that created Hell. By order of Baphomet, his most trusted demons were to harness that power and imbue it in an artifact of untold power. Tapping into the pulsating energy, and chaining portions of it within reinforced crystal orbs, those dark priests created spheres, which are dominated by a ghastly faces, which is said to be the face of pure evil. When a demon or any creature consumes the energy of that orb, the tremendous Infernal power is interwoven within the body and the soul of the user, rendering him completely invulnerable to any kind of physical or magical damage. While the effect is in power, the user's eyes become abnormally sensitive to the complete electromagnetic spectrum, which results in blistering all-white vision. That, however, is a minor setback, as invulnerability grants unimaginable power to its wielder. Because the energy of Deities is far from the insignificant essence of mortals, the artifact's effect is very short, as the power quickly dissipates and is returned to Hell.


	8. The Bestiary

###  **Enemies**

####  **Demonic Species**

Many foes await the marine – foul creatures that have been spawned by Hell, sent to his world to conquer and destroy. Undead horrors, raging demonic entities, and cybernetic nightmares have crawled out of the darkest corners of the burning realm, and are out for the flesh and blood of humans. The infernal armies are vast and powerful, yet they have their weaknesses, and can be defeated. Varying in strength, intelligence, endurance, and weaponry, the minions of Hell will do their best to stop anyone from obstructing the plans of their dark master. The extermination of these vile creatures is a priority for the marine, as this is the only way to defeat evil and save humanity.

 **Former Human** : Most humans which have been slain by the demonic invaders are transformed, by the use of powerful necromantic artifacts, into brainless zombies. When these blasphemous powers are invoked, dead flesh is infused with unholy energy, reanimating the body into a state of undeath. In this condition, the Former Human only needs and wishes to feast upon the warm flesh of the living, and would therefore relentlessly pursue and kill any living human it may encounter. Demons always try to raise as many corpses as possible after they conquer an area, so that they can use the zombies as guards, as they are forced to obey the demons' desires, bound by the powerful spell. Although they are pretty much witless, Former Humans are still sentient enough to carry and use standard security force submachine guns, though they only fire single shots at any living creature that they spot, with the intention of killing it. These zombies are quite common, and it may be expected that they be found everywhere.

 **Former Human Sergeant** : Among the ranks of the undead, there are captains, which possess greater powers, and lead the lesser undead. Such creatures are raised through older and more intricate necromantic spells found in the foulest infernal tomes. This improved form of awakening the dead is used to raise better preserved dead bodies as undead leaders – the Former Human Sergeants. These vile creatures are gifted with a spark of intelligence, as well as unimaginable viciousness and hatred for anything different from them. Armed with deadly shotguns, these zombies tirelessly hunt down their victims, and put them to death without any mercy. Former Sergeants serve as commanders of groups of lesser Formers, or are sent to guard areas, important to the demons and their dark plans. This type of former human being's aggression, skill with the shotgun, and endurance makes it a dangerous enemy.

 **Former Commando** : Skilled human soldiers, who found their death at the fangs of demons, are raised into a horrifying type of undead servitor. Because of the modified necromantic spell's nature, the honed combat skills that these humans possessed in life are preserved and enhanced, combined with burning wrath and hatred, which drive the Former Commando into battle. Fighting and planning better than all other zombie types, Commandos serve as an elite assault force, which obliterates human resistance under its forceful attack. Equipped with preserved harsh-conditions survival armored suits, Former Commandos are much more resistant to damage than other zombies could ever be. Carrying deadly chainguns, these creatures perform special tasks, or guard crucial areas of demonic power. Intelligent and cunning, encounters with them are deadly at best.

 **Imp:** When he first spawned his demons, Baphomet allowed his hatred towards humanity take over, and make him attempt to give birth to his own race of sentient beings, using his own dark powers. The result of that foul experiment was the birth of Imps – humanoid in appearance, yet bodily twisted, mentally perverted, and inexorably bent on evil and destruction. The bodies of these demons are resilient and flexible, their eyes able to see well even in pitch dark. Baphomet's power was reflected in them, as they possess basic arcane knowledge and skills, and are able to summon and heave orbs of overheated flames at their enemies, to damage and intimidate them. Imps revel in the suffering of mortals, and they enjoy attacking their hapless victims with their razor-sharp fangs, tearing their prey into bloody pieces. Imps' aggression turned them into one of the basic units for the invasion of Earth, as they serve many purposes – from workers and builders, to warriors and sentinels.

 **Demon:** Filled with a twisted desire to experiment, Baphomet decided to imitate the birth of life throughout the mortal universe, and allowed the natural chaotic forces of Hell to give the start of infernal evolution and spawn creatures without his interference. The natural processes of Hell gave birth to a race of pinkish feral demons, with robust anatomy, low intelligence, and tremendous appetite for living flesh. Born by the energies of Hell, these demons were bound to the will of Baphomet, and would follow his commandments. Though unable to perform any complex tasks, demons possess great combat potential, as they have burning blood to drive them, great speed to charge, hardened skin to resist damage, and sharp teeth to tear their victims into pieces. In battle, demons serve as valuable melee attackers that charge and crush the opponent's defenses, spreading everywhere like a vile disease. These creatures have joined the invading forces, and humans must constantly be wary of their sudden attacks.

 **Specter** : Born by the evolutionary forces of Hell, demons have always been an object of attention of the dark priests and the warlocks of Hell. One particular experiment led to an amazing effect. Through a foul ritual, a demon could be imbued with the forces of darkness and illusion, which are used to create Blur Artifacts. The transformation that takes place results in a permanent state of partial invisibility and transparency. Specters, as they are called, also become somewhat intelligent and are superior to their pink brothers. Possessing a will of their own, Specters often pursue their own ends, and even Baphomet has difficulties controlling them at times, yet he highly appreciates their cunning in battle. Nearly invisible, more flexible, and intelligent, Specters represent a superior fighting force, which serves on the front lines of demonic campaigns, tough they are often encountered lurking in dark places, waiting for prey, or indulging in activities no one could possibly comprehend.

 **Lost Soul** : Lost souls are damned spirits, forever roaming the wastelands of Hell. In Earthly life, they were people who led lives that were so dull, monotonous and lacking in significant events and achievements, that even in Hell they could find no rest and destination, and were warped into aimlessly wandering paranormal entities. These nightmares usually appear as flaming skulls, as the fires are an emanation of their frustration and anger. Floating through the air, they attack any living human being in sight, yet they never attack other living beings, such as animals. Lost souls viciously attack humans as an expression of their overwhelming hatred and agony, consuming their bleeding flesh with unmatched voraciousness. These spectral creatures are also fond of consuming human souls, which could trigger a curious metamorphosis.

 **Pain Elemental:** After consuming a specific number of pure human souls, a Lost Soul enters a state of metamorphosis, in which it is encased in a shell of scintillating energy. After a period of time that ranges from several hours to a few days, the Lost Soul is transformed into a Pain Elemental – brown colored, fleshy levitating cyclops head that possesses underdeveloped limbs and the ability to spawn an unlimited number of Lost Souls – clones of the original creature that became the Elemental. These creatures are pure emanations of pain, anguish, frustration, and hate, warped by the unstable energies of Hell into a fearsome monstrosity. The creature is capable of summoning countless Lost Souls and sending them at its enemies, to haunt and kill them. Pain Elementals have joined the demonic army, eager to spread their anguish and torment upon any mortal they might encounter, and therefore serve as valuable support troops. Encountering one of these demons is very dangerous, as its hapless victim might quickly find himself outnumbered by Lost Souls.

 **Cacodemon** : These vile creatures are manifestations of pure atrocity and perversion made flesh. Baphomet created them to serve one specific purpose – torment the souls of those who were trapped in Hell for all time, and cause their victims overwhelming anguish. Cacodemons were granted arcane powers, which allow them to float in the air, and spit balls of chaotic energy, which injure and cripple their victims. Because of their intelligence, cunning, and atrocity, Cacodemons were accepted in the Hellish army, as horrendous airborne attackers that make raids upon unsuspecting humans, killing and consuming the succulent flesh. These creatures are highly resilient to attacks and are therefore dangerous adversaries, even though they only have one eye.

 **Hell Knight** : Seeking to create powerful demons to serve as his most trusted lieutenants, Baphomet took off hairs from his immense smoldering beard, and gave them life. The hairs were warped and transformed into vicious demons that possessed great physical strength and stamina, as well as vast intelligence and mastery of infernal magic. The Dark Lord of Hell named them Hell Knights, as they would serve as his personal elite guard and special task force. Hell Knights' bodies are durable and very strong. They wield demonic magic, which enables them to cast orbs of overheated greenish plasma at their enemies. These demons use their intelligence and cunning to command troops in battle, as well as attack the unwary, to end their lives in one quick slash. Hell Knights are filled with a burning hatred for all human life and readily charge to extinguish it whenever they can find it.

 **Baron of Hell** : A carefully selected group of Hell Knights were the first to take part in a dark ritual led by Baphomet himself. These chosen demons were granted the honor to drink the blood of Gatekeepers, which caused a fundamental change in each of them. Their skin gained a bright red hue, their eyes glowed with the fury of the underworld, and their powers increased greatly. The physical strength and stamina of their bodies were augmented to an extent that turned the Barons into nearly unstoppable combat machines. Their magical abilities were amplified beyond measure, allowing them to assume position of Hell's most powerful priests and sgenerals. However, they could never take the Hell Knights' duty of Baphomet's personal elite guard, as the Knights' loyalty and dedication to their master was much greater. The Barons of Hell are still recognized as some of the mightiest agents of sin, and high-ranking leaders within the armies of Hell.

 **Arachnotron** : Using conquered biological and cybernetics technology, Hell created high-capacity organic brains and sophisticated cybernetic constructs. These brains were infused with the restless souls of enemies that Hell defeated in ages past. The vengeful spirits of the slain creatures, filled with bitter hatred, frustration, and anguish, were twisted and turned into loyal soldiers of Hell. Assuming their new cybernetic bodies, they walk the battlefield on hydraulic legs, driven by servomotors and power sources based on assimilated alien technology. Their robotic bodies are equipped with modified plasma cannons, which have a very high rate of fire and a high damage factor, without overheating or the need to reload. Arachnotrons are among the fiercest warriors of Hell, attacking humans with unnatural fury, causing massive destruction with their plasma rifles. Fanatical and hard to defeat, Arachnotrons are a true manifestation of the power of Inferno.

 **Revenant:** From ancient times, vile spirits have entered Hell, and have remained trapped there ever since. Baphomet saw their hatred, malignancy, and potential to saw chaos and evil in the mortal world, and ordered the development of a semi-magical and semi-cybernetic construct, which could be used as a physical host for the banished spirit as it escapes into the material world. A skeleton-like construct was built, equipped with combat armor and two demonic technology weapons firing heat-seeking missiles, which are very hard to avoid and deal heavy damage upon their explosive impact. After the foul ceremony has taken place, the Revenant is incarnated as a ghostly figure that wraps the skeleton, and then brings that body to life, ready to enter battle and fight mortals with seeker missiles or the skeleton's bare fists, which are as hard as rocks and deliver a powerful punch, fueled by the spirit's hatred. Revenants serve as the infernal army's support troops, striking enemies with terror before tearing their ranks with their onslaught.

 **Mancubus:** From ancient ages it had been known that avarice is the root of all evil – _Radix_ _Malorum est Cupitidas_. Gluttony and greed are among the worst aspects of human nature, and the souls of individuals dominated by them are primed for an eternity in Hell. There, warped by the potent energies of chaos and hatred, these vile human specimens are transformed into twisted and perverted shadows of their former selves. Corpulent to an extreme, slow-moving, filled with malice and outright atrocity, Mancubi walk the battlefield, devastating anything in sight with their wicked cannons, which launch overheated balls of burning human grease. Providing powerful explosions and utter human extermination, these monstrosities have bloodlust enough to put a quick and painful end to anyone who opposes Hell and its Dark Lord. Those who fight Mancubi should be wary of their thick skin and multiple layers of fat, which act as natural armor and give the demon supernatural resistance to physical damage.

 **Arch Vile:** Hell has lured many followers with promises of eternal rewards and great powers. There were humans, whose sick dedication to the Dark One grew to outright heresy and unimaginably vile crimes against their brethren. These perverted specimens of humanity were damned, executed, and sent to Hell where they belonged, only to claim their unholy reward. Pleased with their blasphemies, Baphomet twisted the bodies of these villains, and granted them huge amounts of raw demonic magic. The newly formed Arch Vile used their new powers in the form of two potent spells. First is a devastating assault incantation, which allows the caster to summon the eternal fires of Hell, envelop its victim in them, and focus their power, resulting in a powerful explosion of heat and energy, which utterly damages the target and tosses it high in the air. The second spell is a foul enchantment, which has the power to resurrect slain demons by channeling corrupted souls from the plains of Inferno to bring the body back to life. Arch Viles are among the most powerful magi of Hell, and serve as priests, guardians, and powerful support units in battle.

 **Spider Mastermind:** The most distinguished human followers of Baphomet are given the honor to be his mightiest generals and governors of the various areas of Hell. The most advanced assimilated alien technology was used to create brains with formidable sizes and capacity. Enormous hydraulic cybernetic constructs were developed in the Chasm, supported by huge metallic legs, equipped with superior movement coordination systems – the structure that would carry these brains, which were consequently infused with the souls of the most loyal worshippers of Hell. These Masterminds serve as generals, counselors, and overlords throughout the infernal sphere of influence. In battle, they are fearsome, as they possess extra-powerful heavily modified chainguns that are able to reduce anything to dust within seconds. The high resilience and stout armor that they possess makes them very hard to destroy in combat. Defeating these Masterminds, however, is a mighty blow, as they are important components in Hell's war machine.

 **Cyberdemon:** Counted among the oldest inhabitants of Hell and oldest children of Baphomet, these behemoths' origins are shrouded in mystery. They were feared for their titanic strength and unnatural resilience, however, they could not survive on other worlds for long because their nature was irrevocably tied to the realm of Hell - entering another dimension drained their strength. It was only after the demons claimed alien technology that this race of demons underwent a fundamental change. Replacing most vital organs of their bodies with machine parts, they turned into the terrible Cyberdemons that could travel to any world and do battle in accordance with the dark lord's desire. Half raging vicious demon, half cold machine, Cyberdemons became the ultimate killing machine of Hell, as they were both high-ranking warlords and unmatched warriors on the battlefield where they trampled the enemy under their metal legs. They are intelligent and cunning enough to be leaders, but their true strength lies in the tremendous durability of their bodies, which can take insane amounts of physical damage. Cyberdemons are equipped with demonically enchanted rocket launchers that never run out of ammo. With these, they launch volleys of rockets at enemy positions, crushing all resistance under explosions and falling debris. Encountering a Cyberdemon is horrendous, defeating one is a glorious feat. When fighting such colossi, the best bet is to rely on their clumsiness and overinflated confidence.

* * *

**SS Nazi:** Centuries ago, the _Schutzstaffel_ were an elite Nazi fighting force during one of Earth's world wars. They were feared for their brutality and combat skills, yet they suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Allied hero B. J. Blazkowicz. Everyone believed that the Nazis were gone for good... but they were not. Hiding and nurturing their hatred and hunger for revenge over hundreds of years, the SS kept some of their old occult knowledge, and through it they learned that some day Hell would invade Earth. They waited patiently for this moment, and when the demons came, they pledged their loyalty to them, betraying the rest of humanity to eternal damnation. Now, they still linger within the dark confines of their secret castle, awaiting the glorious moment when humanity will be wiped out and eager to kill anyone who would attempt to stop this new world order...


	9. Hazards & Secrets

###  **The Hazards and Secrets of Doom**

The world of Doom conceals many wondrous secrets and deadly hazards. The marine should keep his eyes open for both of them, as the first will be helpful, while the second might harm or even destroy him. Traps are not that dangerous for the one who has been warned about their existence, just as secrets can be revealed by advice and guidance.

* * *

**Hazards:**

**Exploding Barrels:** Throughout UAC facilities are barrels that contain highly volatile liquids, such as fuel or toxic waste. While those barrels and the substances they contain are safe when stored throughout buildings, yet shooting at those barrels, disrupting their structural integrity, or suddenly increasing the substance temperature will result in a powerful explosion that will usually leave nothing from the barrel, and anyone that stood close to it when it went off. Though dangerous, such explosions can help if used wisely against the enemy.

**Overheated/Radioactive Areas:** There are certain areas within installations that might appear normal at first sight, but are actually overheated, or contaminated with deadly radiation. In both cases, walking through such areas will severely damage the health or kill anyone who is foolish enough to enter such areas. This hazard is, however, harmless if you wear a protective Radiation Shielding Suit.

**Crushing Ceilings:** Parts of industrial equipment or deliberate traps left by demons, these ceilings will move down to crush anything or anyone that triggers them, which often results in painful death.

* * *

**Substances:**

**Water/Radioactive Water:** Water is safe as long as it is clean. You can walk in it without fear, and it will conveniently clean your boots from dirt and blood that accumulates there after killing demons. UAC facilities contain water for cooling, irrigation, and drinking purposes. However, bewareradioactive water, which appears normal, but will actually slowly kill you if you do not go out of it quickly, or wear a protective suit.

**Boiling/Contaminated Mud:** The marine may think some mud cannot do any harm, but it is boiling hot and it causes severe injuries, which may even lead to death. It is a good idea to stay away from suspicious looking mud, or wear a protective suit before entering it.

**Cursed Blood:** Pools of blood look ghastly, and they conceal great danger for the unwary. Imbued with dark demonic curses, those pools of blood have the property of slowly draining the life of anyone that enters it, until the victim falls dead and is consumed by the vile substance. Oddly, protective suits do block the effect of cursed blood and are an effective contra-measure to its influence.

**Toxic Waste:** Bright green in color, faintly radioactive, and extremely corrosive, toxic sludge wears away anything within seconds, and eats flesh, leaving only bare bones in its wake. Staying in slime for long inevitably leads to death, and the victims' bodies are often not found as the slime has dissolved everything. Protective suits are the only sure measure against the devastating effect of toxic sludge.

**Lava:** Lava is created by volcanic activity throughout various areas. It is very hot and causes instant burns and potentially fatal injuries. Even protective suits cannot always stop its effect, so it is advisable for the marine to stay away from lava if possible.

* * *

**Secret Levels:**

**(deliberately cryptic hints, so that you can still have the pleasure of finding them on your own)**

**Military Base:** Archives point out that there is an old transport facility at the Phobos base Toxin Refinery. It can take the marine to the Military Base, but in order for him to reach it, he must first gain access to the old, no longer used additional control rooms – very close to the main control room. The marine has to trust his senses and listen carefully for them to reveal themselves.

**Fortress of Mystery:** The logic of demons is impossible to comprehend for the marine, and he clearly sees no point in stairs leading up to nowhere. But is it really so? What could await beyond the flames?

**Warrens:** The Warrens are home of the insane, and it is only madness that can take the marine there. He should put aside his reason for a while and let insanity drive him right into the boat that will take him to the Warrens. Yet, be careful, marine – madness is a force that might destroy you, think well before you resort to it.

**Fear:** The marine might think it is hard to reach the secret UAC facility. From the point of view of a Cyberdemon, however, it is actually quite easy...

* * *

**Wolfenstein:** Hone your senses – look for what appears to be the more illogical, more dangerous way. Take a leap of faith.

**Grosse:** Trust your memory, marine – it serves you well. If everything around you looks familiar, take the path that you remember from the distant past and it will take you exactly to the same place, just as it did before...

**March of the Demons** **(No Rest for the Living)** **:** You must be thorough – explore every dark corner and alcove, even if it seems unimportant. The greatest treasures often hide in the most obscure places...

* * *

**Bad Dream (The Master Levels):** You can see the way but it seems to be unreachable? Perhaps a certain kind of demon can help you jump higher.

* * *

**Pharaoh:** Do not be satisfied with something small. Even if you get an unexpected health boost from an unpromising place, do not stop there – keep searching for the greater prize.

**Caribbean:** It is often true that even if you find a tremendously good and valuable treasure, there might be something you have missed. Go back and check more carefully even if the exit is calling for you...

* * *

**Cyberden:** Do not choose the obvious path. Take a short rest right before you make the last choice of direction, look around, and seek out concealed alternatives...

**Go 2 It:** You will come to know that the problem is not in finding secret exit, but rather in finding the regular one. Once you enter, there is no turning back. Go to it.

* * *

**Other Secrets:**

**Baphomet:** There is an ancient saying that Baphomet's face might as well be a mere mask. Those who could look behind it, would see the face of the real creator and master of Hell. Would they have the courage to quickly raise their weapon and strike him down?

**Skull Keys:** Those artifacts of Hell, which unlock doors, have symbolic meanings. Red skull signifies the blood that demons so much like to spill or consume. Blue skull signifies cold hatred, which drives all minions of Hell into battle against mortals. Yellow skull signifies the eternal fires of Hell that wait to consume the sinful and bring them eternal torment.

**Demonic Aggression:** Demons are so obsessed with violence and destruction that, when pushed, they would even turn against each other and fight to death. Use this to your advantage!


	10. Tome II - Ages of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an update to the old Encyclopedia, written in more recent times.

###  **ENCYCLOPAEDIA DAEMONICA**

####  **TOME II -** **BEYOND CLASSIC DOOM**

Your eyes are not deceiving you - it is an update to the encylopedia!

After all this time? Sure, why not - I have been able to expand my horizons recently. I got an opportunity to play two major Doom games that had eluded me thus far - **Doom 64** and the amazing **DOOM (2016)** , which is the latest addition to the series. I liked both of them, and I think D64 should be the first to be added to the Encyclopedia as it is much closer to the Classic, plus it is my "Second Age" (read more about the Ages below).

So, I hope you enjoy this little update and return to the Encyclopedia... as for the new DOOM, perhaps I will do some stuff about it too at some point in the future. If you have any specific ideas, feel free to suggest them ;)

* * *

**Chapter Structure:**

**TOME II - BEYOND CLASSIC DOOM**

**7\. Introduction & The Ages of Doom (you are here)**

**8\. Doom 64**

**8.1 Background Story**

**8.2 New or modified monsters & weapons**

**8.3 Levels and Secrets**

**9\. SIGIL**

* * *

**Chapter 7: THE AGES OF HELL**

Throughout the eons, Hell has gone through several cycles of ruin and rebirth, always emerging transformed yet just as dangerous and malignant as before. Each of these "Ages" of the infernal realm are marked by a different Dark Lord and seat of power, as well as a number of peculiarities in the observed demonic species, tactics, powers, and artefacts. Though much of this history has been lost and the demons rarely kept accurate records, some of this knowledge has reached us...

* * *

**The First Age (Age of Baphomet)**

**Ultimate Doom, Doom II, The Master Levels, Final Doom**

The First Age of Hell is believed to have begun with the creation of this realm and its initial shaping. The Dark Lord of this age was the greatest and most cunning one the Multiverse had ever seen, Hell's architect and grand designer – Lord Baphomet. He invested much of his power and life force into the very fabric of the newly created realm and also populated it with the nightmarish fiends that we have come to know as demons. He also created his trusted lieutenants and most trusted assistants – the Hell Knights, the Spider Masterminds and the nefarious Gatekeepers. Baphomet established his seat of power in the region of Inferno – considered to be the oldest area of hell, perhaps even the first to be created. The Icon of Sin, the Dark Lord's mighty citadel, was built within the western regions of Inferno, while the eastern section was left under the stewardship of a Spider Mastermind occupying the infernal city of Dis. From Inferno, Hell's dark influence spread in all directions, seeking new worlds and souls to consume.

Towards the end of the First Age, humanity had already reached for the stars and was beginning to experiment with teleportation – a technology that breached the veil between dimensions and thus attracted the attention of Hell and its master. In the ensuing invasion, Hell snatched a piece of the human universe, a moon known as Deimos, as used it as an anchor for an unprecedented breach of the veil, resulting in the massive and catastrophic invasion of Earth. Baphomet's plans, however, were foiled by one man who dared to stand against the infernal legions and bring unto them harsh punishment and bitter revenge. This man proved that even mortals could stand against the powers of Hell and break it through sheer will and force of arms. Eventually, this man confronted Baphomet himself and defeated him in combat, despite the vastly overwhelming odds.

The First Age, however, did not end there and then – a power struggle ensued among the surviving powers of Hell, each vying for dominance now that their master lay slain. A group of influential demons, known as the Cabal, the most powerful Cyberdemons and Spider Masterminds, the last surviving Gatekeeper, and a number of other infernal warlords fought bitterly for the throne of Hell, yet they all fell eventually – victims of their own machinations or at the hands of the brave mortal who had defeated their master. A quiet fell over the umbral plains and it seemed that Hell's power was forever broken. All gateways had been sealed; infected facilities were quarantined and thus ended the First Age.

* * *

**The Second Age (Age of the Mother)**

**Doom 64**

While humanity believed that Hell had been defeated forever and that they could once more turn their attention towards the stars, one fiend had gotten away – a creature like no other encountered before. A Mother Demon – an abomination born from Lord Baphomet's twisted experiments with the essence of Hell. Having sensed the fall of its brethren, the foul Mother crawled out of its secretive lair and consumed the bodies of all fallen demons she could find. After devouring large amounts of demon flesh, she began giving birth to a new breed of demons – perverse and deadly variants of the demons that rose and fell throughout the First Age. Each of these new breed of fiends was intimately tied to her will alone, and thus the Mother did not have any lieutenants – she ruled over the infernal realm alone and undisputed, having absolute control over all demons. Having spawned her own army, the Mother Demon declared itself the new Dark Lord of Hell and thus began the Second Age.

She established her seat of power in the Bleak Wastes, one of the most corrupted and foul regions of Hell where many of its darkest secrets lie buried. She claimed the eldritch Temple of Absolution as her private lair and claimed the power of three mysterious artefacts known as the "Demon Keys", which allowed her to expand her influence and start preparing for a new incursion into the mortal realm. Her army was swift and efficient, as each fiendish warrior was an extension of her will. Soon after she took over a number of old human facilities and began plotting her revenge upon Earth.

The mortal warrior who had slain Baphomet, however, was still vigilant after all these years. Once more he picked up his arms and donned his combat armor, so that he could pour his burning rage upon the denizens of Hell. He fought and crushed the hordes, just as before, unraveled the demons' secrets and even claimed their closely guarded Demon Keys, and used their power to annihilate the Mother Demon herself. Having realized the full extent of Hell's might and enduring corruption, the human warrior chose to remain in Hell and hunt down any remaining demons, which were now left without a master and were thus feral and unpredictable.

Little is known about the mortal hero's exploits from this point onward, except that he traversed the umbral plains and found new powers and equipment that helped him fight against the seemingly endless hordes of Hell, forever keeping them at bay. And so ended the Second Age.

* * *

**The Third Age (Age of Maledict)**

**Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil, The Lost Mission**

As the demonic hordes were left shattered and leaderless, one malignant spirit among them sought to become their leader and usher in a new age. The Maledict, an incarnation of treachery and hate, proclaimed himself the Dark Lord of the Third Age and established his seat of power in the infinite Burning Abyss, the most primordial and unstable region of Hell, but also the greatest source of raw arcane power – all that remained of Baphomet's past power and glory. Fueled by this chaotic power, the demon population grew in numbers, new breeds of demons were spawned as well, and the feral survivors from the Second Age were molded into new and improved servitors as well. Most importantly, though, this fiery and turbulent region of Hell was far from the mortal warrior's reach and thus he could not taint it with his unquenchable wrath.

Meanwhile, time had flowed faster on the mortal plane – humanity had abandoned Earth, giving it an opportunity to heal and recover from the demonic invasion known as "Hell on Earth", as well as the centuries of industrial pollution that had preceded it. Humanity built a new and seemingly utopian society on Mars, developing many bizarre new technologies, eventually venturing into the field of teleportation as the threat of Hell was forgotten and dismissed as a silly old myth...

The gateways and teleporters soon breached the veil between our world and Hell, and the Mars humans even managed to establish an outpost in the burning realm to study its secrets. Thus they fell into the Maledict's trap, who launched his furious army, empowered by his own heart, which had been forged into an artefact of terrible power, which manifested itself in the form of the three dreaded Hellhunters. Just as all hope seemed lost, the mortal warrior who had saved humanity twice before, the Doom Marine, felt his brethren's plight and came to help them. He alone wielded humanity's last hope – a weapon known as the Soul Cube, and managed to repel the demonic hordes and capture the dreaded Artefact. Despite this victory, the Doom Marine was lost and the survivors built a symbolic tomb in his honor, with an empty sarcophagus that would remain there until his return. This tomb was built near the initial portal to Hell, to serve as a constant reminder of the horde's defeat. As for the Artefact – it could not be destroyed, even though it represented a great threat to humanity as it contained a gateway into Hell within itself, and thus it could enable a new invasion for as long as it remained in the mortal realm. Thus it was decided to hide it in the deepest and more secluded sanctuary. The planet Mars was devastated and heavily corrupted from the great battle that had taken place and was thus no longer habitable, forcing humanity to return to the now-recovered Earth, abandoning their great technologies behind, starting civilization from square one...

Millennia passed and humanity forgot the tragedies of the past, rebuilding its civilization and once again reaching for the stars. Eventually, humanity set foot upon Mars once again, establishing its colony on the now-hostile and desolate world. The ruins of the dark past were found, though no one recognized their true meaning, not even after finding the tomb of the great warrior and the tablets that told the story of the ancient invasion. Heedless of its past mistakes and hungry for new horizons, humanity once again sought to breach the veil and experiment with teleportation technology, which was the signal for Hell to awaken and once again seek conquest. The Maledict worked slowly and carefully, corrupting the minds of the human colonists on Mars and eventually claiming a host body – their lead scientist, who was corrupted and turned into an obedient puppet. Once the Soul Cube, the only weapon the demons of this Age feared, was brought into Hell for safekeeping, the invasion was launched and quickly overwhelmed the budding colony.

The plan was set in motion, yet the Maledict had underestimated the hand of fate, for there existed a prophecy that if the great mortal warrior who had ended two Ages were to disappear, three others would rise in his stead. And so did three men rise up and foil the Dark Lord's plans at every turn. The first was a warrior of great strength and will, who fought his way through the fiendish hordes, retrieved the Soul Cube from Hell itself, and eventually defeated Hell's mightiest warrior, an ancient Cyberdemon tempered by eons of war into near invincibility. Along this desperate battle, there also was a skilled and tactical fighter, the last survivor of a crushed squad, who found a way into the ancient human outpost in Hell and destroyed a powerful teleporter that could have been used for an invasion.

Hell's attempt to conquer the mortal plane was again thwarted, yet, just as before, the Dark Lord of Hell survived. Several years later he made one final attempt to invade our world by playing his last trump card – the Artefact that had remained hidden on Mars. Finding it tore the barriers between the dimensions and brought forth an incursion led by the dreaded Hellhunters themselves. It was then that the third mortal warrior rose, a cunning and resourceful combat engineer who wielded the Artefact itself and turned it against its masters, defeating the Hellhunters and eventually finding his way to the Maledict's inner sanctum within a swirling nexus of raw infernal energy. The Maledict's desire for the Artefact proved to be his undoing, for the unstable object caused a chain reaction that destroyed it and the Maledict as well. With the Dark Lord fallen, and the hordes of Hell routed yet again, ended the Third Age.

(And yet, the great human warrior, the Doom Marine, was still missing and his fate remained unknown at the close of this Age...)

* * *

**The Fourth Age (Argent Age)**

**DOOM (2016)**

The legendary Doom Marine had vanished after his defeat of the demonic horde early in the Third Age, when he gave humanity a second chance. What had truly happened was that the brave warrior was tricked by the Hellish blood priests and trapped into a cursed sarcophagus, where he remained for a long time... ironically, the survivors of Mars also chose to commemorate him with an entombed sarcophagus, as if somehow sensing what had happened to him.

Centuries had passed. During this time humanity underwent changes and advanced. A new Dark Lord arose in Hell, though his name eludes us – having learned from his predecessors' mistakes, he is secretive and very cautious. He has established Hell's seat of power in the Great Steppe – a vast and desolate region of Hell, littered with the trophies and spoils of countless wars throughout the Ages. The new Dark Lord focused his attention on the assimilated realm of Argent D'Nur, which contains the Well – a great source of energy, more focused and pure than the power of the Burning Abyss, which was Hell's primary bastion in the Third Age. More importantly, though, this energy could be the temptation that would once again lure humanity towards Hell's grasp. All it would take is to leak some of this sweet honey into the mortal realm, preferably on Mars, far away from meddlers. All that was left to find was an ambitious human who would be easily swayed by Hell's promises and thus turned into a loyal servant.

One thing the unknown new Dark Lord did not consider, however, was the possibility for the his arch-nemesis, the Doom Slayer, to be released from his prison and once again brought into the battle.

What will happen from this point onward, no one knows... but it is clear that Hell is still in its prime and that the cycle of Ages shall continue as it always had.


	11. Doom 64 - Story

###  **Doom 64 – Story Overview**

####  **The Ravaged Earth**

The massive demonic invasion that came to be known as "Hell on Earth" devastated the planet and left billions dead or missing. With the demons' final defeat, humanity returned from orbit and made its first attempts to sift through the rubble and start rebuilding its wrecked home. Several leading scientists proposed that the planet be left for a while so that it could heal itself, while humanity would relocate to Mars, yet the majority insisted that Earth be reclaimed. The efforts to repair the environment began amid continuing skirmishes with small groups of surviving demonic stragglers. The surviving space marines had to quickly recruit and train and new generation of troops, in order to ensure Earth's safety.

The UAC barely survived their repeated failures and by this point was merely an extension of the Space Marine Corps, acting as an R&D division. It continued its research into many high-risk experimental projects, now under much tighter military supervision. Most of their facilities had been completely destroyed, except for their colony on Titan – the largest moon of Saturn. Due to its remoteness, it was chosen to house the Omega division, dedicated to research into Hell, as well as the various demonic artifacts and devices that could be recovered. This colony was the only place where experiments with teleportation and interdimensional transference were still allowed. Hell was considered to be subdued and inert, which made researchers bolder.

The Omega division made a number of major breakthroughs in deciphering demonic knowledge and reverse-engineering their technology. The greatest success, however, came with the recovery of a strange demonic artifact, the likes of which had never been found before. In their boldness, the UAC had stumbled upon a Demon Key, a power way beyond their comprehension.

About a week after this discovery, contact with the Titan moon colony was mysterious lost. Any attempts to establish contact from orbit were futile and the SMC feared the worst. Not willing to risk Earth's safety, they called upon the one man who had faced and defeated demons before – the _Doom Marine..._

* * *

**The Brooding Hell**

As the fires of the demonic invasion of Earth died out and the last great Demonlords of the era lay vanquished, destroyed by the wrath of their nemesis, the Doom Marine, the First Age of Hell came to a close and a brooding silence feel upon the burning plains. Any surviving demons went into hiding, delving into the deepest and darkest pits they could find, leaving the infernal realm seemingly deserted...

In a far and forgotten corner of Hell awakened a foul and malignant presence that had slept for eons – the Mother Demon, an abomination created and later imprisoned by the Demonlord Baphomet in ancient times. This disgusting fiend possessed the ability to give birth to a whole new generation of demons, a last-resort weapon created exactly for the unlikely event that Hell was defeated and left without a master. The vile Mother consumed the flesh of thousands of slain demons, even devoured the survivors that had come to pledge their loyalty to the emergent new power. Fueled by demonic flesh and blood, the Mother spawned a new demonic horde, began to build new artifacts and weapons of war, and was soon on the course to rebuild Hell's old glory. And best of all, the humans suspected nothing, especially their deadliest warrior, who had foolishly assumed he had won.

* * *

**The Bleak Wastes**

Abandoning the large continent of Inferno, which still bore the scars of Hell's past failures, the Mother Demon relocated its forces to a distant and long-forgotten area of Hell, known as "the Bleak Wastes". In the heart of this harsh region lay a place known as the Absolution – the place where a mysterious being of light had manifested itself in the very dawn of time, intent on destroying Hell before it could gain strength. The luminous creature fought the great Demonlord Baphomet for thirteen days and thirteen nights before it eventually fell under the might of Baphomet's endless fury. The place where the creature died was changed, blighted by its holy essence, yet Baphomet's power was undeniable within his own realm – his sheer will subverted the power of the light and the site of the battle became a source of corruption so great, that even demons were sickened by it. The Absolution became the site of a great temple, which housed numerous mighty demonic artifacts, as well as the three Gates of the Abyss, which were a source of raw power undreamed of by any demon... It was also the place where Baphomet forged the three Demon Keys, which were to be Hell's closely guarded secret and ultimate weapon.

The Mother Demon claimed the Temple of Absolution as her seat of power and personal lair using the Gates of the Abyss to multiply and bolster her forces. She tapped into three ancient sources of demonic power, which had previous been forbidden for use by Baphomet himself – Primal Rage, Immortal Hate and the power of the Void, the gaping emptiness between dimensions, which was a horror for any living being to behold. Her power grew and she felt ready to challenge humanity once more.

The last piece of the puzzle was to provide a suitable anchor in the mortal world – the Mother took one of the Demon Keys and left it where it would be found by the humans and carried away to their base. Once there, the vile artifact would darken their minds and strengthen the connection between Hell and the mortal world, in preparation for the new invasion...

* * *

**The Marine Ascendant**

On hearing the news of the loss of contact with Titan, the Doom Marine wasted no time – he was well aware what this could mean. He took the first available transport and headed off to meet his fate. Arriving alone at the Titan base, he smell a familiar stench in the air, heard familiar growls, and felt a familiar presence in his soul.

Hell had come. Once more, it fell upon him to stop it by any means possible.


	12. Doom 64 Equipment

###  **NEW OR MODIFIED WEAPONS, ARTIFACTS & MONSTERS**

**Space Marine Suits**

While their overall appearance and functionality has been preserved, space marine suits now have reinforced helmets, shoulder pads, chest pieces and boots. These modifications were made based on analysis of hundreds of hours of footage from skirmishes with demons (and with some recommendations by the Doom Marine himself). The HUD displayed within the helmet has also been simplified, in order to be less obstructing and avoid distracting the soldier with less important information.

The new suit design now also allows for a **Radiation Shield** plugin, which obviates the need for the large and cumbersome radiation shielding suits of the past. Once this handy little device is installed the user will be protected from radiation, heat and toxic matter until the device runs out of energy. The suit also allows for the smaller and simplified **Light-Amplification** and **Automap** plugins.

* * *

**Weapon Modifications / New Weapons**

In the time since the invasion of the moons of Mars and hell on Earth, the Space Marine Corps and the UAC were busy refining and improving their weapon systems, while the demons also made a number of changes to their artifacts and devices.

**1\. Chainsaw modification – Combat chainsaw:** Drawing upon lessons learned from the war against Hell, especially the combat experiences of the legendary Doom Marine, the UAC developed a new "combat" version of the chainsaw. The former tool has been modified to become a pure melee weapon, now equipped with a more comfortable grip, a more powerful engine, and most importantly – dual cutting blades. The new combat chainsaw is supposedly an even deadlier weapon against demons engaging in melee combat (notably the so-called "pinkies"), as well as any other enemy that is unable to run away quickly enough. It is said the Doom Marine himself tested and approved the combat chainsaw design.

**2\. Super Shotgun modification – Autoloader:** The sawed-off dual-barrel shotgun proved to be a mighty tool of demon extermination, especially in the hands of the Doom Marine. Seeking to improve upon the already excellent design, the UAC developed an automatic reloading device, which is attached under the barrels. This device allows the weapon to reload without the need to open it and insert the new shells by hand. Tests have also indicated that this modification makes reloading slightly faster.

**3\. Chaingun modification – Rotor override:** The only improvement made upon the trusty old chaingun was to increase its spin rate a little, improving the rate of fire. This has a little drawback however – the weapon now shakes slightly when fired. The Doom Marine, however, tested the new designed and approved it, which was reason enough for the researchers to implement the modification throughout all units currently in service.

**4\. Rocket Launcher modification – Heavier payload:** The classic Rocket Launcher was modified to deploy slightly larger and heavier rockets, at the cost of increased recoil, which was considered an acceptable tradeoff.

**5\. Plasma Gun & BFG 9000 modifications – Next-Generation Plasma Technology: **Both plasma-based weapons in the SMC's arsenal underwent a major overhaul of their design and functionality, in order to improve stability and energy efficiency. The Plasma Gun fires a little slower now, yet its bolts pack a better punch. The new BFG supposedly charges its shots faster than the old-generation models, though this has yet to be proven on the field.

**666\. NEW weapon – The Unmaker:** Based upon designs so dark and forbidden that the weapon had never actually been built before, by order of Lord Baphomet himself. The Mother Demon, however, needed every bit of power she could muster and thus ordered the creation of several Unmakers. The reason this weapon is so dreaded among demons is that it is made from their very bones, harvested in a ritual that is both prolonged and extremely painful... Once fully operational, an Unmaker is capable of emitting rays of pure Hell energy, which can cut through the strongest of armor with ease. It is rumored that this horrendous weapon can become even more powerful when fueled by the power of the Demon Keys, making it capable of wiping out entire armies.

* * *

**Artifact Modifications**

The loss of the great Lord Baphomet and many of Hell's old assets meant that the new generation of demons would have to adapt, if they wished to keep their strategic combat artifacts.

**Armor Bonuses:** Since the loss of the Hellforge on Mt Erebus, which was responsible for the creation of the helmet-like containers for armor-fortifying power, the Mother Demon came up with a suitable and rather sadistic solution – she now uses the helmets of space marines slain during the invasion of Earth as containers. Her intent is that the sight of these gruesome trophies will shake the Doom Marine's resolve and combat spirit.

**Blur Artifacts:** Having the lost the knowledge of creating the original artifacts, the Mother resorted to the forbidden Void energy. Focused into a dense core and enclosed within a stabilized sphere, the resulting artifact has a nearly identical effect, making its user partially invisible by infusing them with the shadowy touch of the Void.

**Soul Spheres:** The souls of many innocent humans that fell during Hell on Earth have now become a new source of nourishment and power for demonkind. If you look close enough into the sphere, you can even see the anguish of the hapless soul trapped within.

**Megaspheres:** Some souls are more special than others – the spirits of slain space marines are specially preserved and turned into special tokens of power, reserved only for the highest-ranking demons. Apart from their powerful revitalizing and fortifying effect, these new Megaspheres are also expected to have a demoralizing effect, as the faces of the fallen marines used to create them can be clearly seen within...

**Invulnerability Artifacts:** The last diffused remnants of the power of the slain Demonlords from the First Age were concentrated into these orbs, creating twisted and evil artifacts that can grant a temporary power of immunity as their user is briefly imbued with the power of these dead fiends.

* * *

**Modified Demons**

**Cacodemons:** The new warped generation of Cacodemons is even more perverted than their predecessors. They now have two arms that make them more versatile in combat. They also serve a role in their training for battle – the Mother Demons keep young Cacodemons chained in a dark and stinking pit, so that they can grow mean and enraged, until they become strong enough to break their chains and join the demonic legions. They usually keep their chains as a little reminder that keeps their anger alive and burning.

**Lost Souls:** The humans that perished during hell on Earth proved to be an ample resource for new Lost Souls. This new breed is faster and more ferocious than its predecessors, driven by the anguish of seeing Earth ravaged by the demons, and the despair from this horrible new condition they have to exist in.

**Pain Elementals:** The original breed of Pain Elemental was practically wiped out after Hell's defeat in the First Age, which necessitated the creation of a suitable substitute. The Mother Demon collected piles of decaying demon flesh and infused them with the raw power of Immortal hate, bringing them to life in the form of horrendous floating abominations that can spawn Lost Souls and attack with relentless fury, until their enemies have been vanquished.

**Mancubi:** Mancubi take some time to mature properly, and the Mother Demons does not wish to wait. Therefore, she has equipped them with booster packs and improved cannons, which allow them to launch their devastating fire bolts just as they did before...

**Barons of Hell:** As the Hell Knights, Baphomet's former royal guard, fell out of favor, the Mother sought to distinguish the cunning barons even further by infusing them with the power of Primal Rage. This has made them stronger, more resilient, and gave them the ability to cast burning red orbs of pure Rage energy at their foes. Exposure to such volatile powers has affected the Barons, giving their normally green blood a red hue.

**Arachnotrons:** The loss of Hell's original cybernetic facilities meant the Mother Demon had to resort to any bits of technology stolen from the UAC during the invasion of Earth. A substitute cybernetic chassis for the Arachnotron has been developed – now sporting a dual plasma cannon and slightly improved protection of the controlling brain.

* * *

**New Demon Breeds**

**Nightmare Imp:** An elite cadre of Imps was exposed to the powers of the Void as part of a twisted experiment to better understand its properties. The results were better than any fiend had anticipated – a new mutated breed of Imp was born, stronger and more intelligent than the original. Void infusion also made these abominations part-ethereal, which makes them difficult to see, especially in dim light. More importantly, it also gave them the ability to conjure and throw balls of Void energy at their enemies.

**Mother Demon:** A failed experiment or a doomsday weapon? Baphomet's original intent is impossible to figure out, yet one thing is certain – this foul creature is one of a kind and possesses the uncanny ability to spawn an infinite supply of new demons. She is also very cunning and eager to exterminate humanity using any means possible... As long as she lives, Hell shall remain an immediate threat to Earth.


	13. Doom 64 - Levels & Secrets

###  **Doom 64** **–** **Levels and Secrets**

**Part I: Titan Moon Base**

The UAC base on the moon of Titan is one of their most distant installations and thus a highly prized asset. Considered to be safely away from Earth and its closest colonies, it was also the site where teleportation research could continue... until something goes wrong. This is where the Doom Marine has to return and clean up the mess once again.

**MAP01: Staging Area** **–** Titan's distance from Earth means supply deliveries are even more important than on other UAC outposts. Therefore, a dedicated staging area for receiving and sending off supplies was constructed, to ensure loading operations go as smoothly as possible. The sector also includes a number of basic crew facilities and storage areas.

**MAP02: The Terraformer** **–** Initially designed to make attempts at modifying Titan's hostile environment, the terraforming facility recently became more important due to this technology's role in reclaiming Earth after the ruinous demonic invasion. Research continues and great advances have been made, especially in regard to atmosphere conditioning and soil regeneration. The UAC believes these breakthroughs will be very helpful back on Earth.

**MAP03: Main Engineering** **–** This sector houses and maintains all the machinery needed to provide the daily operation of the Titan moon base and the survival of its crew. It is divided into several sub-sections that handle various functions and services. The recent demonic invasion has caused aberrant behavior in some of the machines, so caution is advised.

**MAP04: Holding Area** **–** The SMC Omega Division's section of the base is designed to house and store the majority of the materials they recover through teleportation experiments or expedition into the exo-dimension of Hell. Security is generally tighter around here and there are numerous safety protocols that need to be overridden before progress can be made. The most important (or dangerous) specimens and artifacts are not kept here, however. There is a secret compartment somewhere within the base where they are studied and kept locked. While its exact location is unknown, the way to it is likely to be found somewhere within the Holding Area.

**MAP05: Tech Center** **–** The UAC is constantly striving to improve its technologies and products. This occurs here, in the Tech Center, where new technologies are designed, as well as maintained and repaired. Some of the new advancements originating from here include the new and improved Space marine suits, the various auxiliary devices for them, as well as some of the weapon modifications that have since been introduced throughout the corp.

**MAP06: Alpha Quadrant** **–** The inner section of the Titan moon base is reserved for the higher-ranking personnel and this is where the more delicate projects take place. The area is heavily infested and there are a number of security mechanisms that make it even more dangerous. New recruits are strongly advised to watch their step.

**MAP07: Research Lab** **–** The hub for exo-dimensional research, this area represents the UAC's hope of continuing their ill-fated teleportation research and ushering a new era for mankind. As expeditions into hell became more frequent, the UAC acquired a large number of demons to study and most of them were kept here. If this technology fulfills its true potential, instantaneous travel could make distances between colonies meaningless, despite the ever-present danger of Hell's influence.

**MAP08: Final Outpost** **–** The main gateway to the exo-dimension lies in an area specifically built to act as a security buffer, as well as a place for preliminary assessment of collected specimens and artifacts. Now it has become the entrance point of the Mother Demon's hordes into our world. There is only one path for the intrepid Doom Marine, and it leads straight into maw of Hell... once again.

* * *

**Part II: The Bleak Wastes**

Having returned to Hell, the Doom Marine once again faces the horrors that he hoped he had laid to rest. Ahead lies a long and perilous path leading toward the seat of power of the new ruler of Hell. If he can fight his way to this cursed realm, he can finally deal with this new abomination in his usual efficient manner...

**MAP09: Even Simpler** **–** A small fortress guards the entry point into the Hellish domain, built in the best traditions of the demons' "layered defense", where a new wave of guardians is revealed if the previous one is defeated. The only way out is sealed and will not be revealed until every last fiend guarding this place has fallen.

**MAP10: The Bleeding** **–** The Temple of Remembrance is a small occult site in the outer regions of the Bleak Wastes. It is said to contain a pool of water taken from the river Lethe, known for erasing the memories of the condemned souls who drink from it. The demons feed upon the painful memories and dark emotions that seethe within these deceptively clear waters, fueling their lust for battle and conquest. The temple's secrets must be revealed before one could hope to escape from it.

**MAP11: Terror Core** **–** The Terror Legion's stronghold is a key garrison protecting the roads towards the inner regions of the Bleak Wastes. It is a solid edifice with high walls and deep moats. Even if an intruder is able to overcome these obstacles, they would still have to challenge the Legion's Hell Knights and other fiends that inhabit these cursed halls.

**MAP12: Altar Of Pain** **–** The Charnel Swamps are a dark and fetid place, choked by noxious vapors and stalked by dangerous creatures. Somewhere within it is a shrine known as the Altar of Pain – a place known for its sordid history of sacrifices, torture and other horrendous acts. Intoxicated by the sweet lure of pure pain and agony, demons venerate this place and often hold their ceremonies there, so that they can become even more ferocious and devoted to their dark mistress. The shrine is known to conceal secrets pathways leading to places better left untouched...

**MAP13: Dark Citadel** **–** A massive fortress of thick black walls sits within the walls of a large ravine dredged by acidic rains. Behind its walls are a number of deep vaults that had remained sealed for eons. The mysterious bards of the wastes tell that the Dark Citadel housed some of Lord Baphomet's most prized arcane artifacts and trophies plundered from various other dimensions where the armies of Hell had waged war. They were watched over by hand-picked demons, the Dark Lord's strongest and most loyal. Today, the Dark Citadel is occupied by the Mother's minions, which are digging through the ancient chambers, looking for ancient weapons and artifacts.

**MAP14: Eye Of The Storm** **–** There are several large arcane storms that have raged above Hell since the very beginning. One of them hovers above the Bleak Wastes, laying waste to anything caught beneath its fury. In their boldness, the demons built a small shrine that is designed to siphon and collect the raw power of the storm above. This power is accumulated and used for various dark rituals, summoning, or in the construction of fearsome new demonic weapons or machines. It is an important asset that the Mother cannot easily afford to lose.

**MAP15: Dark Entries** **–** The Mausoleum of Vulceroth is the rumored resting place of numerous dark generals and powerful demonic warlocks that had fallen in battle throughout Hell's ageless campaigns of conquest. It is a place infused with malicious dark magic and filled with numerous traps for would-be defilers and grave robbers. And if these "safety measures" were not enough, there are plenty of dark servants patrolling the unhallowed hallways, looking for fresh blood to spill.

**MAP16: Blood Keep** **–** Surrounded by crimson walls and populated by ferocious fiends, the Blood Keep (also named "Kadingir Bastion" in the scrolls of the bards of the wastes) is the primary staging ground for the burgeoning new armies of Hell, serving a purpose similar to the ancient Pandemonium in the plains of Inferno. There are numerous dark chambers where the demons hone their combat skills, as well as several dank arenas for gladiatorial battles. A hapless intruder can expect to face a variety of unholy warriors in this place.

**MAP17: Watch Your Step** **–** The Temple of Treachery is a confusing and deceptive place that embodies the cunning and concealed malice of the underworld. Ambushes, perilous jumps, and other tricks await the unwary that dare enter this cursed place. One wrong step could mean certain Doom, for the temple's guardians have the nasty habit of appearing out of thin air and tearing apart any defilers or thieves.

**MAP18: Spawned Fear** **–** The Libraries of Ossipyon are a site accessible only to higher-ranking demons within the fiendish army. It is a system of reliquaries, sealed artifacts vaults and several library chambers – repositories of dark knowledge that could grant its user undreamed of power... or madness beyond any hope of redemption. The whole area is fiercely guarded and there are numerous pitfalls for the careless intruder, for knowledge has a price. Rumor has it that the scribes studied the mysteries of the Void, and a portal into this strange place may be found somewhere.

**MAP19: The Spiral** **–** A Dakhma is a peculiar funeral tower where bodies are left under the open sky, to be picked clean by birds of prey. This particular tower of the dead is the focal point of foul necromantic powers and the spawning ground of numerous fiends. In order to claim dominance over this wretched edifice and find a way out, one would have to fight all the way to the top and leave no demonic guardian spared.

**MAP20: Breakdown** **–** The Temple of Carnage is one of the most barbaric symbols of demonic might – a place of horrendous sacrifices and merciless butchery. Some of the most seasoned demonic warriors come here to proudly display their trophies and to further kindle their bloodlust. The temple is known to respond to fighting taking place within it, changing its shape to facilitate battle. Deep within its bowels is a deep well that leads further into the heart of the Bleak Wastes.

**MAP21: Pitfalls** **–** Deep beneath the ravaged surface of hell are numerous networks of tunnels and caves. This particular one is a dangerous place with its ledges above a deadly lava pit, populated by relentless demons and seismically unstable. Beyond the caves lies a series of catacombs that conceal dark secrets, which even the demons would prefer would stay forgotten. As perilous as this route may be, it is the only way to proceed further into this dark realm.

**MAP22: Burnt Offerings** **–** Deep within the eternal flames rises an ancient unholy cathedral, built in the dawn of the First Age by the demonic outcasts that inhabited the Bleak Wastes. The purpose behind this place was to maintain their connection with their master, Lord Baphomet, so that he would still hear their voices. The wretched fiends performed despicable rituals and sacrificed their own, to ensure their Father would not forget them and they would still earn his favor while abiding in one of the most distant corners of his realm. Millennia later, the Cathedral of Eternal Night is still a mighty nexus of infernal power and a major obstacle in the path of any space marine.

**MAP23: Unholy Temple** **–** Deep within the Bleak Wastes, in one of the most desolate regions, so tainted by pure fell energies that it is permanently engulfed in foul green flames, lies a temple that is one of the oldest sites within this region of Hell. The bards of the wastes have speculated that this temple marks the site where some of the greatest demons of the past were born – the thirteen Gatekeepers and perhaps even the Barons of Hell. The temple exudes palpable evil and is guarded by fanatical sentinels. Only the strongest can survive in such hostile environment.

**MAP24: No Escape** **–** At the fringe of the Mother Demon's domain lies a series of fortifications and warrens that house her Elite Guard and most loyal followers. Crypts, toxic pits, arenas and armories form an irregular ring around a central observation tower. The fiends inhabiting this place are the last line of defense before the Mother's lair – they will fight without mercy.

**MAP28: The Absolution** **–** In times no longer remembered by any living creature, a being of light (known to some as a "seraphim") manifested itself in Hell and sought to undo its evil before it could fully take root and grow. Lord Baphomet fought this creature and eventually defeated it. Its luminous blood tainted the ground it was spilled upon, yet was eventually subverted by the Dark Lord's overwhelming malice. Upon the site of this blemish, Baphomet erected a great temple and harnessed the residual powers of the light to create the Gates of the Abyss, as well as to forge some of the mightiest artifacts to have ever existed in Hell – the Demon Keys. Today this site has become the seat of power and personal lair of the Mother Demon, as she gorges on the raw arcane power that still flows from the temple's foundations, ages after the mysterious seraphim was slain. This would be the site of the final battle against her. This is where humanity's fate shall be decided.

* * *

**Part X: Hidden Realms**

Concealed and locked away – areas not meant for ordinary men to see or enter. The Doom Marine is no ordinary man, however, and his inquisitiveness can get him into dark places that hold great danger, but also great rewards for the daring.

**MAP29: Outpost Omega** **–** The highly-classified compartment of the Titan moon base is the Omega Division's inner sanctum, the laboratory where they examine the most important collected demonic specimens and work on reverse-engineering demonic technologies. Everything that happens here is top secret and even the UAC top management is not aware of everything that goes on in this shadowy place. The area's most important section is the vault where several high-value specimens are kept – among them an Unmaker weapon and a strange artifact that has yet to reveal its secrets to the hapless scientists, who haven't even realized what a contagious evil had found its way to them...

**MAP30: The Lair** **–** In a distant and uncharted, forgotten by time and history corner of the Bleak Wastes lies a dark mansion built by Baphomet's most loyal followers and elite warlocks in the ancient days of Hell's glory. This place was meant to be a place of dark learning and experimentation, a place where new spells were researched, new weapons designed and new artifacts forged. It is rumored to house a rich collection of demonic lore, as well as some of the legendary treasures of Hell – among them, a Demon Key. The Mother Demon's minions are busy at work, looking to unravel Baphomet's best-kept secrets and use them to aid their mistress's quest to subjugate humanity.

**MAP31: In The Void** **–** A fearsome and mysterious emptiness between dimensions, the power of the Void had been forbidden to demons for a long time, yet the Mother Demon has sought to harness it to further hew own agenda. Under her direction, an outpost was constructed within the infinite desolation, intended to study the Void, as well as possibly serve as an inter-dimensional staging ground for demonic armies. A Demon Key is present, to ensure the outpost is safely anchored and stable within the unpredictable Void.

**MAP32: Hectic** **–** An anomaly of immeasurable magnitude has engulfed a previously abandoned sector of the Titan moon base. The whole area seems to phase in and out of existence and readings indicate a lot of inexplicable activity. This could be a very dangerous place, yet the Doom Marine somehow feels that if he beats it, he could be granted extraordinary powers over the very fabric of reality...

* * *

**Part Z: Anomalous Domains**

Pocket dimensions of Hell, stray pieces of warped reality, or little corners of creation that everyone forgot about – these places are strange and defy the established laws of nature. No one knows for sure how they can be accessed.

**MAP25: Cat And Mouse** **–** An old and powerful Cyberdemon has made his personal lair in a long-forgotten corner of Hell. He likes to collect various weapons and artifacts, but his most favorite entertainment is to trap hapless humans in his lair and then toy with them until they succumb to his attacks. Is there are a space marine strong enough to survive this place and defeat its twisted master?

**MAP26: Hardcore** **–** A bunch of demonic renegades have claimed a small domain of their own and are looking for a good challenge. They think their peculiarly-shaped arena would confuse even the hardiest of space marines... or would it?

**MAP27: Playground** **–** Lost in the fogs of the deepest crags of hell is an arena, once used to settle power struggles between demonic warlords, now used as a death trap for anyone who would enter it. There is only one man who could possibly defeat this place's inhabitants and leave it alive.

**MAP33: Title –** The clandestine bards of the wastes have a legend about an arena existing beyond the familiar boundaries of time and space. There, brave human space marines and foul demons fight and slaughter each other, doomed to perpetuate this hopeless battle for eternity. It may seem pointless and perverted, yet the bards say that the true meaning of this place can be revealed, if one is able to look at it from high above...


	14. SI6IL

###  **Episode 5: SIGIL**

####  **The Legend of the Sigil**

There is a dark tale whispered among the oldest of demons, a tale about the early days of Hell, which are remembered by none, except for the Lord of Hell himself. It is told that Baphomet's lust for power was not easily quenched, not even after he created his own fiery domain and named it Hell, so that it would strike fear into the hearts of all who'd hear of it. The demon lord thirsted for something more, a sublime symbol of power. And thus he resolved to create the SIGIL.

Baphomet forged the Sigil on the peak of the highest mountain in Hell, drawing raw power from the burning skies above, the eternal lava flows beneath, and the boiling oceans to the sides. The strikes of his hammer were so loud that they could even be faintly heard echoing across other dimensions. Baphomet was so devoted to his work that it exceeded even his most ambitious expectations - the Sigil was so powerful and blazing with barely-contained fury that it burned the Demonlord's hand and he dropped it...

The Sigil fell into an isolated region of Baphomet's realm, causing great devastation and burning through the surface, burrowing deep into the crust of Hell. There it remains until today, as its creator never attempted to recover it, for reasons that remain unfathomable to us. The aura of pure power surrounding the Sigil made this region more dangerous than any other location in Hell. It could severely hurt and even kill weaker demons, so only the foulest and toughest of fiends could inhabit this place. As time passed, some of Baphomet's greatest demonic generals deliberately built their lairs in this area, as a demonstration of their might and willpower.

The Sigil's presence had an unusual effect on the surrounding area - space and time seem to be less stable, prone to dimensional anomalies and random outbursts of arcane energy. Mysterious red glowing cracks covered much of the ground - they first appeared in the vicinity of the Sigil's impact site, but have since spread out and now slowly encroach upon more distant regions. The Sigil itself was said to have a will of its own, and could sometimes be called upon by its creator to do his bidding. The last time this happened was when Baphomet supposedly used the artifact to take control over a teleporter and bring a certain human warrior back into Hell, to delay him while thei nfernal hosts invaded Earth.

But the Sigil is a fickle thing - should this human prove himself worthy, the cursed artifact may grant him a wish, such as a safe passage back to Earth...

* * *

**The Realm of the Sigil**

The region of Hell surrounding the Sigil's impact site, which is most visibly affected by the artifact's power, is know among demons as the Realm of the Sigil, though this is a name you will not see on any map or ancient scroll. It is a strange and dangerous place, even more volatile and unpredictable than the rest of Hell. It's a place that has its own rules and secrets. These are the most notable sites located within its boundaries, indistinct as they may be...

**1\. Baphomet's Demesne:** The great Lord of Hell constructed many personal retreats in various parts of his domain. Most of these were a closely kept secret, revealed only to higher-ranking demons and the his most trusted generals. This small retreated located within the Realm fo the Sigil is one of the most mysterious by far - only mentioned in whispers, for no demon is foolish or prideful enough to ask too many questions. This site is supposed to contain Baphomet's private meditation chamber, described in legends as a vast black pit filled with burning red symbols of evil and ruin.

**2\. Sheol:** The Sigil's catastrophic descent punched a hole in Hell's crust, revealing lower layers that had lain forgotten for eons. One such place is the region of Hell from which the oldest among the human worshippers of Baphomet drew their profane power. The most devoted among these mortal students of evil made a pilgrimage to Hell itself and established their foul temple and sacrificial altars in this region, performing various rituals to earn their master's favor. Though these depraved humans are long gone and erased from the pages of history, this place endured. Awakened by the power of the Sigil, something stirs in the darkness. The altars shall burn once again, hungry for flesh!

**3\. Cages of the Damned:** Even among demons, loyalty is not taken for granted. There are those that betray their dark masters, break the infernal code, or disobey the orders of superior fiends. The most deviant and hopeless cases are sent to this place - not to be slain, not even to be tortured, but to be locked away and languish in silence... until they wither and fade into oblivion. It is said some of these prisoners have been confined to their cages for centuries on end. The guards who keep watch over this hellish prison are not any more fortunate - they are often demons that failed in their other assigned roles and were relegated to this duty as a way to be removed from positions where they can cause damage. A visitor to this place will find both prisoners and wardens to be quite dangerous.

**4\. Paths of Wretchedness:** Demons who wish to rise in the ranks and be counted among the elite must pass various trials in order to prove their worth. The most dangerous among these tests is the Paths of Wretchedness, which offers three ordeals - tests of a demon's strength, cunning and resolve. Only those who collect all three skulls and pass the bridge at the end, shall claim their promised glory and be elevated above the lowly rabble.

**5\. Abaddon's Void:** The Sigil's raw power has made the local fabric of space-time unstable and anomalies can be often observed. The primordial void that Hell was spawned from is known to have bled into one particular area, creating a dangerous pocket of darkness filled with a lake of molten metal. Abaddon, one of the greatest among Baphomet's demonic generals, built his fortress in the middle of this dangerous place, as a symbol of his power. Abaddon's loyal troopers have adapted to life in this maddening void and maintain their vigil with peak efficiency. One should be careful around the edges of this area, lest they find themselves falling into the abyss.

**6\. Unspeakable Persecution:** There are many demonic cabals and cults through Hell, yet few of them are as infamous and feared as the Order of the Blackroom. Though a relatively small and obscure cult, they are fiercely zealous and single-minded in their foul rituals. Anyone who dares stand in their path is met with merciless retribution. They built their temple in the Realm of the Sigil as a testament to their devotion, and are known to decorate it with numerous fragments of glowing red crystals, often carved with intricate designs. Some sections of their abode are embraced in perpetual darkness, so trespassers are not likely to survive for long.

**7\. Nightmare Underworld:** When Baphomet's right hand was injured by the Sigil's unleashed power, some drops of his blood fell down to Hell's surface. Strange fleshy growths emerged from below and enveloped a natural-formed lava lake like tendrils. Demons were soon drawn to the corruption of this place and began to worship the growths of Baphomet's blood, building numerous shrines and reliquaries around the place. The volcanic landscape's caustic vapors have caused damage to some of the structures, and the place does not see as many worshippers as it did in ages past, yet a sizeable contingent of Hellspawn still remains, lurking in the silence of the ash-covered chambers.

**8\. Halls of Perdition:** This is the impact site of the Sigil and the heart of this peculiar realm. The vile artifact has not been moved from there since the very day it fell. Baphomet himself built a dark temple around the artifact, to better contain and control its powers. The fires that were sparked by its catastrophic fall are still burning to this very day, casting their eerie glow across the entire chamber. Few demons are able to endure the Sigil's proximity - most of them are either old veterans, or simply Lost Souls, which are too far gone to really feel anything. The temple is watched over by one Cyberdemon and one Spider Mastermind – achieving this position of honor after a fairly brutal power struggle among their own ranks. The Sigil beckons... and it promises tempting rewards to the one that manages to claim it.

**9\. Realm of Iblis:** Among the known demonic generals of Baphomet, Iblis is perhaps the most mysterious. Secretive and reclusive by nature, the fiend established his stronghold in the Realm of the Sigil and concealed the entrance to it. Little is known about what takes place within those walls, though some demons have revealed that Iblis has a great interest in machinery, regularly tinkering with various infernal engines within his lair.


End file.
